5 golden titans, 4 lovers, 3 werewolves, 2 of them
by phantom4angel
Summary: Humorous scenes that any TT fan is sure to enjoy, especially involving Robin, Beast Boy and a banana? Werewolf runs into TT and she's got a huge problem. Rae and BB have feelings to share!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is the first Chapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

Angel

Robin sat staring out at the open ocean in complete boredom as Raven hovered in the back ground, reading in the quiet company. He adjusted himself on the couch, letting out a frustrated grunt as his body seemed to jump out of his skin. Raven glanced over at him, hovering downwards and letting her legs touch the ground lightly.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" Raven asked a slight hint of curiosity in her voice. There was suddenly a loud yelling from just outside the room's sliding doors and a loud blast followed it.

"YOU LITTLE—GET BACK HERE BEAST BOY! I'VE GOT YOUR STANK BALL _RIGHT HERE_!" Cyborg called out, another blast followed it.

"No, nothing's wrong, just—it's been too quiet for my taste the past few days," Robin responded, both ignoring the battle just down the hallway.

"We shouldn't spoil a good thing," Raven commented, walking over to the back of the couch and stared out at the ocean as well.

The sliding doors opened and Starfire floated in easily and excitedly.

"Friends! The ball of the stank is—" Starfire stopped and looked at Raven and Robin, sitting calmly. "You do not wish to play with the ball of the stinkiness?"

"Not so much Star," Robin laughed, trying to keep a straight face as Beast Boy screamed from somewhere close by.

"Oh no," Raven stated disdainfully, her shoulders hunching slightly. Beast Boy suddenly came sliding around the corner and running as fast as he could down the hallway towards them, jumping for Raven and shifting from his human form into a mouse, burrowing into Raven's unitard and hiding under the shoulder. Raven tried to back away but the tiny creature had already done the damage of touching her skin.

"BB! COME OUT RIIIGHT NOW!" Cyborg yelled, running around the corner and well and stomping his way into the room. The small mouse shivered in Raven's shoulder.

"Looking for this?" Raven asked, pulling Beast Boy out by his slender tail and dangling him in the air. Cyborg took the mouse easily, Beast Boy shifting back into his human form as Cyborg gripped the back of his shirt tightly, dangling him from the ground.

"Stank ball IN THE FACE!" Cyborg yelled, pulling from no where the stinky ball of dirty clothes and shoving it into Beast Boy's mouth. Starfire smiled at the playful game, before looking over to Robin, unfazed and once again staring outside in the deep blue waters. She flew over to him easily, settling herself next to him and letting her eyes fall to her lap. Beast Boy spit out the ball and struggled free as Cyborg laughed heartily and Raven almost smiled, running his hands down his tongue to try and get rid of the taste and stench in his mouth.

"Robin, what is it?" Starfire asked sweetly, "Is there a ship with cruise out there?"

"No Star," Robin laughed again. "But I am getting kinda hungry…"

"Then I shall begin the making of the lunch!" Star stated eagerly, hovering back up and towards the cupboards and kitchen. Robin sighed heavily as Beast Boy ran back and forth trying to stop the burning on his tongue. Cyborg cackled, pointing and laughing as Beast Boy's expense, before Beast Boy stopped suddenly, his shoulders hunched slightly and his ears hung lower.

"C'mon, BB, you know it's all fun," Cyborg stated.

"Yeah, next time, you try and eat something that disgusting and tell me its fun," Beast Boy commented back, crossing his arms and turning away from Cyborg.

"Well, it's not like you didn't deserve it," Raven stated bluntly, Beast Boy's ears and shoulders hunched lower.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Beast Boy sighed. "I did start it...like I started this!"

Beast Boy suddenly picked up the stinky clothing ball and flung it at Raven's face, Raven tumbling over the couch as the ball hit her in the face. At first no one reacted, looking at Raven's up turned legs like nothing had happened, until she lifted herself up and the clothing had settled on her head, her eyebrow twitching angrily as the sent of the dirty laundry eddied above her head. Beast Boy and Cyborg both laughed heartily, pointing at her until there was the muttering of a spell they all knew was trouble.

"Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were covered in a dark, powerful shadow before being thrown at each other with a great force.

"Owy…" Beast Boy whined, his head throbbing as Cyborg rubbed his metallic circuits.

"Note to self, never do that to Raven again," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg as Raven removed the laundry and threw it at the boys.

"Yeah, but it was worth it!" Cyborg yelled the laundry inoffensive to him.

"The time of afternoon eating is at hand!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly, pouring some ghastly concoction onto several plates for the group.

They all stared at each other in fear when the alarm began to sound.

"Titans, lets go!" Robin called out, jumping over the couch and running out of the room, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg following quickly. Starfire sighed heavily, pouring the goo back into the pot before someone came on the intercom.

"Star, come on lets go!" Robin ordered.

"Coming!" Starfire answered, zipping out as fast as she could.

Running as fast as it could, a creature covered in dark brown, wet, muddy fur plowed down any pedestrian in its way. People screamed at the sight of it, looking like a massive beast coming for them and ran as if it were coming after them.

But was it?

On four legs it galloped like a dog, charging forward into a busy street, jumping aside from car to car as breaks screeched and cars swerved into each other. Car horns began blasting and sirens wailing when suddenly police cars had surrounded the accident in progress to stop the creature.

Its nervous eyes darted around, looking at all of the flashing lights in fear before it darted onto one of the cars, the ceiling of the vehicle crunching under its weight as it jumped to a higher car. It jumped over the police, their guns aiming but unable to keep up with the creature with the wolf face.

It darted from the collision and onto the side of a building, its thick front claws digging into the solid brick and its large back legs and feet hanging onto the rough material easily. It crawled upwards, getting to the top of the building as the police opened fire and blasted where the creature had been.

It breathed heavily on the tall brick building, trying to regain its breath as its ears darted all around.

Something suddenly began to emerge from the ground; dark shadows began to crawl from below it and up its legs.

It pulled away, the shadows chasing after it and darting towards the edge of the building to jump to the next, when a large green pterodactyl called out and scared it back.

It growled and ran backwards, Beast Boy chasing after it as he raised Cyborg onto the rooftop, dropping him quickly. Robin and Starfire flew up to the other edge of the building, blocking its path of escape once again. It skidded on the rough rooftop, watching as the black shadow behind it turned into the fifth member, Raven, her hands rising as the black power emanated from them. Robin whipped from his belt two of his small bombs, ready to throw them at the strange target as Beast Boy and Cyborg took up the rear, Starfire hovering above. It growled defensively at them, watching carefully as its escape was slowly growing smaller and smaller, when it glanced at the shifting green boy, locking eyes with it.

It howled once, shocking Beast Boy as something, a message crawled through the howling.

"Let me live…."

The creature of wolf and man darted forward towards Beast Boy as he stood in still confusion, Raven's black magic following it quickly thinking it would strike Beast Boy before he could react. The creature bounded up as the magic swiped at its legs. A blast from Cyborg's arm cannon knocked off its balance in the air and sent it careening towards Robin and Starfire. Robin jumped and sent a kick swiftly in its face, sending it sliding on the gravel rooftop before them.

But it was quick to move and jumped forward as Robin hit the ground, jumping past him and toward the next rooftop. Starfire flew forward, shooting at it as it jumped through the air to the next building, but hitting the side instead. It landed on the building and ran again, Beast Boy regaining his mind as the other four chased after the mysterious creature.

Raven raised her powers from under its feet, trying to catch it or trip its fearful running as she flew through the air, Starfire beginning to fire her starbolts constantly. The creature dodged and jumped as best it could from both powers, jumping to the next rooftop.

Cyborg charged and jumped over the gap between rooftops, aiming his arm cannon at the creature and firing as Robin threw his small bombs, creating a cloud of dust and smoke that none of the titans could see through. Starfire flew above the smoke, trying to look inside to see if the creature had been subdued, when Raven pointed ahead of them on a tall office building. The creature was crawling up the side of it, persistent in its will to escape.

"Titans, GO!" Robin called out, Beast Boy finally catching up to them and shifting into the pterodactyl. He flew forward, ahead of the girls, more or less wanting to know if he had truly heard the creature before they kicked the crud out of it.

The creature heard them coming, saw the figures in the glass windows lining the building, and climbed upwards farther and farther, trying to reach the top.

"Star!" Robin called out, Starfire darting down to him and picking him up by his arms as Raven grabbed Cyborg, Beast Boy too far ahead to care as he flew up the side of the building to catch up as the creature crawled over the top of the building.

"What is he doing!" Robin called out.

"Maybe he's trying to make up for how he choked back there!" Cyborg called out as they began to climb the side of the building as well.

Beast Boy landed and shifted back into his human form, looking around for the creature but there was no sight of it anywhere. Suddenly there was movement out of the corner of his eye, and the creature crawled out defensively, growling and snarling at him, trying to protect itself.

Beast Boy walked forward, but the creature moved back.

"Why won't you let me live!" it suddenly growled angrily.

"We're not going to kill you," Beast boy tried to explain, confused as his fellow team members appeared, Robin and Cyborg landing beside him as the girls flew around them.

"Robin, it understands us," Beast Boy stated, looking at Robin sadly. Robin pondered for a moment, glancing around his team before staring at the snarling being before him.

"If you come out, we won't hurt you," Robin stated.

It growled deeper within its body, its skin shivering from weakness and fatigue. But it stepped forward towards them slowly, when something bounced next to it and an explosion took over the roof, causing them to duck under the wave.

The creature, caught in the explosion flew through the air and passed Raven and Starfire, its body arching and falling towards the hard cement of the street. Raven flew down quickly, Starfire following as the creature's fur and large form melted away like water, and a girl, unconscious and bleeding was suddenly falling. Raven dove faster, sending a black hand down and catching the creature, the girl, pulling her naked body up to her and covering her with her own cloak. Starfire came down next to them, 20 feet from the cement in the air and both stared in disbelief at the creature's true face. They both flew upwards and met the boys as they examined where the explosion had taken place.

Robin turned to them as he tried to find where the explosion had come from and saw the looks on their faces. Raven was holding something under her cloak, and Starfire had looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What is it?" Robin asked, all three boys walking over to the edge of the rooftop.

"Robin….the creature…wasn't a creature at all," Raven explained, lifting the girl's unconscious face to all of them but covered her body.

"It is a girl, a human girl," Starfire stated.

"That's the strangest thing I've seen," Beast Boy muttered, and they all looked at him. "Whaaat?"

"C'mon, let's get back to the tower. I think she's in trouble, more than just crunching a few cars."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is the secondChapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

They placed the strange girl in the guest room as to keep an eye on her, Raven and Starfire checking on her when either could throughout the night. She did not stir, she was unconscious with the feeling of sleep as well as exhaustion from running away, not just from the titans, but for days upon days, the real reason she has come to this strange city.

Starfire walked into the extra bedroom, half exhausted from waiting for the girl to wake, sitting on the edge of the bed as the girl lay perfectly still under the covers. She yawned and stretched her arms up, Raven suddenly coming into the room and scrunching her face.

"Still nothing?" Raven asked.

"No, Raven. She is sleeping a very long time," Starfire stated quietly.

"This is getting tiresome," Raven sighed slightly frustrated from lack of sleep.

"If you wish to get rest, I will stay and watch over the girl," Starfire suggested, smiling at Raven.

"Maybe I'll just get the boys," Raven muttered, when the girl stirred abnormally, moaning slightly.

Starfire bent over her face, staring into her shut eyes curiously as Raven waited impatiently, her eyes narrowing slightly as to trust the girl. The girl's eyes slowly opened, before a shock from Starfire's face being so close sent her to the head of the bed, covers and all.

"Hello new friend," Starfire said quietly. The girl's breathing began to relax.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Do not be frightened friend, we will not hurt you," Starfire said sweetly. The girl stared from Starfire to the dark girl in the corner, her eyes almost a blaze with shadows.

"Honestly I don't know if I am," she commented, staring into Raven's eyes.

"Do not fear, Raven is wondering many things," Starfire commented.

"Put these on," Raven growled, throwing at the young girl a pair of generic clothing. The girl gathered the clothing quickly as Raven beckoned for Starfire to leave with her, exiting the room completely.

"Go and get Robin, I'll get the others," Raven ordered, crossing the room rapidly before Starfire could say another word or object. Starfire sighed, hovering slowly to the sliding doors and disappearing down the next hallway.

The young girl slipped on the clothing hastily before the others return, but unfortunately her tail stuck uncomfortably down her pant leg. She thought that maybe she could leave before they came back for her, forgetting she had ever been there. She headed quietly for the door, trying to figure out how to open the thing. There was no handle, there wasn't even a spot for one, just smooth metal.

Confused, she saw that there was some sort of panel on the wall. Curiously she set her hand on the panel and an eerie glow took over the rectangle. The doors slid open rapidly, causing her to jump back slightly. Worse yet, instead of having an open doorway to walk through, a slightly glaring face came into view.

She jumped back farther, surprised to see Raven standing, waiting for her to exit.

"Are you going somewhere?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

The girl stayed quiet, her face lowering slightly but her gaze on Raven's eyes.

"Come on. You've got some explaining to do," Raven dictated, walking away and beckoning for her to follow down the hallway.

The young girl followed reluctantly, shuffling behind Raven slowly and trying to adjust her tail in the jeans.

Raven led her into the main room in the tower where the rest of the team sat waiting. Starfire leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting peacefully while Robin paced almost impatiently back and forth near the door. Cyborg leaned against the back of the couch as Beast Boy sat on the couch, pondering to himself what the strange girl might be…how she might exist.

Raven glanced behind her once to make sure that the girl was still behind her, sensing the slight fear eddying from her soul before she stepped to the doors. They slid open, presenting Raven slowly as all the titans looked up, before the young girl stepped behind her. She felt awkward with all the eyes staring at her, most in confusion except for Starfire, a large smile on her face.

"She's finally awake," Raven almost stated resentfully. She stepped forward next to Robin, turning back around to face the strange girl.

"Are you feeling alright?" Robin questioned sympathetically. The girl nodded her head at him.

"What—exactly are you doing here?" Beast Boy suddenly butted in, leaning against the back of the couch staring at her and turning his head almost up-side-down.

"Who is she is a more proper question," Raven grunted.

"Please, I don't want to be mean, but I can't stay here," the young girl stated.

"Who are you?" Robin asked nicely.

"My name," she stalled. "My name is Adia."

"That is a lovely name!" Starfire exclaimed.

Adia smiled.

"Please," Adia begged, "I have to go. I've already been here long enough—"

"But why the hurry?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"You were running from something, and it wasn't us," Robin declared.

Adia became silent.

"Where am I?" Adia asked.

"Jump City," Cyborg responded. Adia sighed heavily, her head fell and her eyes became dark.

"What is wrong Adia?" Starfire questioned, walking over to her and placing her hand on Adia's shoulder.

"It's just that….I've been running so long…" Adia half whispered sadly. "I didn't realize how far I've gone from home…"

"Where are you from exactly?" Cyborg questioned.

"That's not important any longer, I just can't stay here," Adia stated, shaking her head.

"We're going to have to hear why you were crushing civilian's property before we can let you leave," Robin stated.

"Why?" Adia asked.

"What you did was technically property damage," Robin explained. "And we can't let you leave without an explanation."

"Yes," Raven grunted. "You need to have some reason for destroying half the city's cars."

"If I explain, will you let me leave before anything else happens?" Adia replied angrily.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg questioned.

"Come, sit, tell us please," Starfire stated. "We wish to know why you were…different from what you are now."

Adia sighed, knowing that she now was no match for the titans and could not escape without doing as they asked. She shuffled her way into the room, making a weird loop around Raven before settling herself on the couch farthest from all of them.

"I s'pose you noticed, that I'm not—normal, human," Adia stated.

"Yeah, that's kinda obvious," Beast Boy laughed, his hand traveling to the back of his head.

"She's a werewolf," Raven commented.

"Wait…a werewolf? Aren't those like only in sci-fi movies?" Cyborg commented.

"Oh and I s'pose Robots are only in sci-fi movies too," Adia snapped back.

"Hey, you making fun of me?" Cyborg asked snottily.

"How did you know she's a werewolf Ray?" Robin questioned, ignoring the spat.

"Common knowledge," Raven grumbled.

"Hardly," Adia stated slightly cocky. She knew what Raven was, it wasn't a secret that those dark eyes tried to hide.

Raven's eyes flashed anger.

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked, trying to calm the two of them down with a distraction.

"The wilderness," Adia stated. "Far north from here."

"Why did you leave?" Beast Boy inquired.

Adia sighed heavily, shutting her eyes to stop her mind from remembering…

"My people," she whispered. "We were trying to live away from humans, away from civilization to keep our secret hidden. Its sort of…common for races to hate us."

Raven turned her head away to ignore the comment. She knew it was directed towards her for the moment.

"Someone found us, a group of humans who call themselves the hunters."

She stopped suddenly, trying to keep her mind stable. Beast Boy looked to Robin, wondering what to do.

"They attacked us, killed most of my family, captured more, then burned down the forest," she stalled. "A few of us escaped, ran to the outside world, to see if there were any more sympathetic humans, and for a little while we hid within a small city's borders. But…when the hunters came, they gave us up for the ransom on our heads……

"Three of us escaped that attempt and ran for more cover, until they were on our tails just outside this place. One of my companions, he was captured just outside the city limits, and the other and I were lost from each other somewhere in the city.

"I tried to find her, but instead the hunters found me and attacked, and all I could think of doing is going into the crowd, they don't attack civilians, and being in the middle of a crowded street seemed the best protection until I could find my way out of this place, into a safe one."

"You are in a safe place now," Starfire commented.

"The hunters, they were the one who threw the bomb at you," Robin muttered to himself, drawing the explosion that knocked Adia off the building to the hunters.

"They're probly watching me even now," Adia stated half heartily with a hint of fear in the back of her voice. "He's always watching me."

"Well Titans, looks like we have some criminals to track down," Robin commented. Adia looked up at Robin slightly confused at his words.

"We can't have murderers running around Jump City now can we?" Robin questioned, smiling.

"I don't want help," Adia said, "But thank you—"

"Its not if you want it, its more like you need it," Cyborg declared, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I just hope that my friend is okay," she muttered to herself.

"Perhaps we should look for the friend as well?" Starfire questioned, looking to Robin for approval.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Beast Boy dictated.

"So it's settled. Star and I will start looking for the hunters, Cyborg and Raven go and search for the other werewolf, I'm sure there's been some activity since then—"

"What do I do?" Beast Boy demanded, wondering why his name wasn't called like the rest.

"Stay behind with Adia, we don't want to give her position away to these hunters, or in case they already know she's here she'll need some help," Robin explained.

"Ohh…BUT COME ON!" Beast Boy whined, his shoulders drooping and his eyes getting huge.

"I'll stay," Raven commanded.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"You might need him to track down the scent of the hunters or the other werewolf."

Beast Boy shifted from his human form into a small puppy, wagging his tail at Robin and giving him large, green eyes, whining.

"Alright, Beast Boy, you're with Cyborg, and Raven," Robin ordered, "Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious."

"Yes, of course," Raven answered drolly, almost bored with the idea.

"We'll be in contact if we find anything," Robin stated, the other three heading for the doors and Robin turned from them and headed out as well.

Adia stood up suddenly after they left the room, walking towards the doors as well.

"Where are you going?" Raven growled under her breathe.

"If the company were better I'd stay," Adia snapped.

"Werewolves are always running with their tail between their legs," Raven snapped back.

"Not this time, demon," Adia slightly laughed, "It's not from fear, it's actually from the tail being jammed down against my leg…"

Raven stepped back from the comment, her eyes growing in size slightly from terror and shock.

Adia walked through the doors, remembering the way her and Raven had come before. She found the door to the guest room easily, opening the door as she had figured out how, through placing her hand on the odd rectangle. The glow took over and the door slid open, when she saw someone staring at her from the corner of her eye.

Raven stood, watching carefully, her eyes unblinking as Adia stepped into the room and shut the door. Raven's eyes narrowed once again before she walked passed the door and into her own room, letting the door shut behind her but leaned against it to listen for anything, mostly Adia leaving.

Adia collapsed on the bed weakly, exhausted. Her muscles felt soar and raw from running so far and so long, and her tail now just hurt from being jammed in that position. She took the pants off of her legs and looked for where her tail would come through them, before ripping a hole in them just at the seam.

She slipped them back on, letting her tail come carefully through the new hole and wiggling it slightly to make sure that nothing would rip further and expose anything that needed to be covered. She walked back to the door, opening it and sticking her head out to see if Raven was still watching creepily. The hallway was empty. She slid into the hallway and disappeared behind another door.

Raven heard the door open and quickly opened her own, looking out and watching the other door close. She walked to the door and opened it slowly, watching as the main tower room came into view. She heard growling and suddenly saw something that made her jump back.

Adia was stuffing her face full of whatever food she could find, gobbling it down like a garbage disposal.

Raven stood terrified and dumbfounded, blinking several times in confusion.

"Um..." Raven muttered. "Hungry much?"

Adia stopped and swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Just a little…" Adia mumbled.

"Please don't eat us out of tower and home we already have a few of them here like that…" Raven stated. Raven's communicator began to blink and Robin's voice came through,

"Raven, we may have a lead on these hunters, the problem is that they were spotted near the tower."

"There's been nothing here," Raven answered.

"Check over the status on the alert system, I don't feel like—"

The lights flashed and then the tower's power went completely dead.

"Raven! What's going on?" Robin demanded.

"We suddenly got power failure…" Raven answered drolly.

"Hunter…"Adia whispered to herself.

"We're on own way back, put Adia somewhere safe until then," Robin ordered. "Titans, lets go!"

"Follow me," Raven commanded. Adia stepped behind her as Raven ran through the hallway, coming to her room and letting Adia inside. Raven didn't want to, but that was the closest and safest place if these hunters were indeed in the tower.

Adia witnessed the dark room smelling of herbs and other things Adia didn't recognize. She had a bed dressed perfectly and a mirror covered by a long piece of dark fabric that Adia eyed suspiciously.

"Don't get too comfortable here," Raven ordered. "You won't be in here for very long."

"Alright," Adia answered, raising one of her eyebrows.

"And don't touch _anything_," Raven ordered. Adia's face changed to innocence.

"Am I allowed to breathe?" Adia joked harshly.

"For the time being," Raven answered.

Raven walked back out of her room, locking the door with her powers and hiding it in the wall as well, leaving no way in and no way out.

Raven wandered down the hallway, searching, listening in the silence of the tower for anything unusual besides nothing working. She opened a channel to Robin.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for," Raven complained.

"Anything Raven," Robin stated the sound of his motorcycle in the back ground.

Raven came to another hallway, opening it and peeking around the doorway but only seeing bare darkness.

"Call you if I find anything," Raven stated closing the channel quickly. She snuck down the hallway slowly, straining her eyes in the dark, before she heard something, footsteps thundering towards her. She disappeared into the wall quickly as the footsteps grew near; waiting as they briskly ran passed her.

Raven peered back through the wall, only getting a glimpse of someone's legs before they disappeared into the shadows leading down the next hallway.

Raven traveled back through the wall, hovering speedily behind the figure and catching their legs again darting around a corner. Raven slowly leaned herself against the wall and peered around it, the figure stopping too far off to truly see and looking around lost.

"Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos!" Raven conjured, the ceiling falling down on the figure before they knew what had happened. Raven hovered over hastily, lifting the rubble back up and threw it away from the figure underneath.

She exposed a younger looking boy, unconscious from the blow from the debris. He wore red, orange, and black clothing tight to his body, with several odd weapons dangling from a loose belt around his waist. Raven picked off the belt and placed it under her cloak before picking up the young man by his collar.

Raven shook him in the air violently, scaring him awake. He gripped Raven's hand with his own, trying to pry his collar and body free.

"What do you want here!" Raven demanded. He didn't answer. Raven held him up higher.

"Who sent you!" Raven demanded, shaking him again. He stayed quiet.

"You're beginning to piss me off…" Raven stated angrily, her eyes glowing deep blacks. The young man's eyes grew huge at the sight, before he shouted,

"We're here for the werewolf, not you!"

"How many!" Raven yelled.

"Seven of us," He spat out.

"Where are they now?" Raven growled.

He shook his head.

Raven threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious once again.

"Robin," Raven summoned on her communicator, "There are seven

more here somewhere, one is on the top floor of the tower unconscious."

"Right, we're down below, we'll scout out from the bottom up, you work your way down," Robin stated.

"Where is Adia?" Cyborg asked.

"She's safe," Raven answered, unable to tell them that she had put Adia in her own room.

Suddenly there was a scream echoing from down the hallway.

Raven dashed for the hallway and ran through the doorway, almost taking down the doors before they opened.

Her door somehow had become uncovered and lay jammed open, her bed thrown in between the sliding doors. Raven dashed forward when from the room another hunter dressed in the same clothing was thrown out, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Raven heard growling coming from her room and slowly peeked around the corner, another body whisked passed her face and on top of the other one, both men groaning in pain.

Adia's lip curled up, her sharp teeth exposed and her hands bore with sharper nails.

"I told you I didn't need help," Adia growled. "And now Hunter will tear down this whole tower just to find me."

She stepped out of Raven's room, her eyes flaring as she stared at the two unconscious men.

"Sorry I touched your bed," Adia apologized as she walked away and through the other doors.

"Ahh so that's the reason it's out in the hallway," Raven stated drolly even though no one could hear her. "Never guessed."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is thethird Chapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

Beast Boy charged full throttle up the staircase towards the girl dressed in orange, red and black, shifting into a lion and tackling her easily, knocking her onto the ground as Starfire lifted Robin through the stairwell as fast as she could fly.

"Cyborg, get the power back on as fast as you can!" Robin called down the staircase as Cyborg headed for the basement.

"Consider it already taken care of!" Cyborg answered jumping over the railing and fell easily down to the bottom level, his landing loud but his body un-phased by the height of the drop.

Starfire and Robin landed on the top level as Beast Boy carried the girl by her collar up the staircase.

Adia came down the hallway angrily, stopping as Robin and Starfire landed and Beast Boy set the hunter down.

"What's going on?" Robin asked hastily.

"They followed me, that's what's going on," Adia growled. "And if we don't find their leader fast he'll blow this tower sky high."

"Where's Raven?"

"Right here," Raven answered walking behind Adia.

"Hey Robin, just about got the power back on," Cyborg declared from Robin's wrist communicator.

"Good—"

"What!" Adia yelled, she grabbed Robin's wrist, "Whatever you do, don't turn on the power!"

"WHY!" Cyborg yelled.

"I know these humans," Adia dictated, "If they had the chance to cut off the power, they would rig this place with C-4, in other words—"

"Power goes on, we go boom," Beast Boy responded.

"Awwwhhh man!" Cyborg yelled. "I'll scan for a bomb."

"Until we can get the power back on, we'd better scout out the rest of the tower for the rest of the hunters, how many have we found?" Robin asked.

"Three upstairs," Raven dictated.

"One here," Beast Boy answered.

"Four more to go," Robin declared. "Star and I will take the upstairs, Beast Boy you and Raven check the middle section, and Adia," Robin stalled. "Go down the stairs and find Cyborg, maybe you can help him find the bomb, knowing so much about how these hunters work."

"Here," Beast Boy stated, handing her his small communicator, the small consol with the white T. "Just in case something happens before you get down there."

"Alright," Adia answered.

"Titans go!" Robin ordered, the group splitting into the three sections. Robin and Starfire continuing upstairs while Raven and Beast Boy ran down the staircase followed quickly by Adia before they headed into the middle level, leaving Adia running wickedly down the stairs. Adia watched carefully as the light turned to dark shadows, her eyes adjusting easily to the light change before she jumped down the last flight of stairs, landing effortlessly.

"Cyborg!" She called out, searching in her night vision for some sign of the mechanical man. Something moved behind her, her ears twisting to hear the noise before a thin rope rapped itself around her wrist, pulling to her tightly and knocking her on the ground.

"Hello pet," a male voice called from the darkness before her. Her head shot upwards, searching in the darkness for where the voice had called her by such a name. A girl stepped forward from the end of the rope, holding onto it tightly as Adia stared at her confused. She was not the one that had called to her.

Adia stood easily, the rope tightening between the two of them, before the voice came again.

"Now, come on pet, you should just come quietly before we have to punish you."

The girl's mouth did not move, but the communicator around her left ear was the one that spoke, making Adia's eyes grow in fear.

The female hunter slid the rope quickly into a dark grey handle and before Adia knew what had happened a bolt of electricity surged through the rope around her wrist and sent the burning, shocking feeling through her arm and around her body.

Adia screamed out in pain, falling on one knee as the pulsing electricity continued through her body.

The shock suddenly came to a halt, Adia's body smoking slightly and her body numbing in the air.

"Come quietly, pet. I don't want to watch you suffer any longer."

Adia reached for the loop around her wrist to pull it off, but the young woman yanked her body forward and onto the ground, the shock ensuing again as Adia screamed louder than before and her arms and legs convulsed under the power.

A loud noise echoed through the corridor, and a sonic beam of light cut the rope clear into two parts, the end of the one sparking and zapping still full of electricity while the other lay limply on the ground, attached to Adia's wrist.

Cyborg ran forward, punching the girl in the stomach hard before sending her into the air and against the stair case, her body falling onto the ground, unconscious.

Cyborg picked Adia up gently, watching her breathing as she recovered from the severe shock, her skin and hair singed.

"Robin, we got a problem here," Cyborg stated into his communicator.

"Can't it wait?" Robin asked, Starfire blasting in the back ground of the transmission.

"Quickly, Cyborg," Adia said weakly, "We'll find the bomb, I'll be okay."

"She's hurt," Cyborg stated, staring down into Adia's eyes.

"We can't do anything about it until we know the tower is safe, go find it Cy, then we can help her," Robin answered.

"Right," Cyborg sighed, holding Adia against his shoulders and ran quickly to where he was searching before.

"Where is your main power source?" Adia asked, her legs and arms limp in Cyborg's arms.

"Right up ahead," He answered, continuing down the dark path.

"That's where they'll have put it," she cringed in pain, "where it can do the most damage."

Cyborg slowed down as they reached the main power core, setting Adia on the floor slowly and scanning for the bomb. He watched his arm scanner carefully, before the scanner found it, beeping loudly as it did so.

"Right, found it," He stated.

"Cyborg!" Adia yelled.

Before Cyborg could turn around a foot had kicked him hard in the face, sending him across the floor and into large metallic barrels. They piled on top of him but he began throwing them out of the way, looking out of them just as another swift kick hit him into the wall. Cyborg tried to stand but just as he did the man was about to punch him, when behind him Adia jumped forward, knocking the two of them on the ground and away from Cyborg.

Adia tumbled away, rolling onto her hands and knees, ready to charge forward with the little energy she had. The man slid across the floor as well, his face hidden in shadow before he darted out of their sights, trying to escape.

Cyborg ran after him angrily, aiming his cannon at his legs and blasting, but this man seemed to anticipate Cyborg's idea and jumped against the wall before landing again and skidding to a halt just next to the stair case, reaching am arm upwards slowly, almost daring Cyborg to follow. Cyborg ran as fast as he could, but this shadowed figure shot a rope upwards, before shooting up into the air and up the staircase quickly, disappearing from Cyborg's eyes.

"The staircase, one of them's escaping!" Cyborg yelled into his communicator, charging up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Cyborg!" Adia yelled, "The bomb!"

Cyborg stopped, clenching his hand in his palm and jumping back down the stairs. Adia stood unevenly on her legs, leaning to the right as she laid her hand on the wall. Cyborg ran passed her, located the bomb and easily dismantled it.

"Done," Cyborg declared, turning the power to the tower back on manually and turning to Adia, Adia smiling. She leaned hard to the right before falling backwards, crashing to the ground as her body gave into numbness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is the fourth Chapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked, peering at the end of the bed. Cyborg sat at the side of it, watching Adia's vitals as they beeped and fluctuated above her head on a plasma screen.

"She should be fine by morning," Robin answered him, walking from them and towards the door.

"I hope she will be okay," Starfire stated to herself, hovering behind Robin.

"We should let her rest for now," Raven declared, touching Beast Boy's shoulder lightly as to follow the other two leaving.

Beast Boy looked to Cyborg curiously as he began to move away from the bed, Raven next to him.

"You coming Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"In a bit, I'll be out in a bit," Cyborg replied, feeling guilty about Adia's current state, thinking it was his fault, that he wasn't there to protect her. Even when she was hurt she had protected him, and he didn't do the same.

Beast Boy and Raven left the room, the beeping of the monitor the only thing making a noise in the dim room. Cyborg's eyes fell to his hands, thinking if only he had gotten there sooner, if only he had been closer when she came.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this," Cyborg muttered, standing up from the chair next to her bedside and walking away, shutting off the dim light to let Adia rest in darkness for the night, locking the door in case any one else attacked. Cy made his way down the hallway and into their large living room where he heard the voices of the others.

"6 out of 7 is good though, right?" Beast Boy asked as they all gathered on the couch for a late dinner of pizza and pop.

"Good enough for now," Robin answered. "But if the got into the tower that easily, we have to keep our guard up and find them before they attack again."

"Maybe Cyborg should upgrade our defense system, make sure no one can get in," Raven said drolly.

"Oh, now the system isn't good enough for you!" Cyborg yelled angrily, his fuse already cut short. "Well maybe we wouldn't have to upgrade the system if someone had been watching the system in the first place!"

"Excuse me?" Raven growled angrily, her eyes turning black.

"Hey, hey now," Beast Boy intervened. "We don't have to do anything right now. We can, y'know, eat some pizza, yummy, yummy."

"I've lost my appetite. I'm going to bed," Cyborg grumbled, standing from the couch and walking to his quarters away from the rest.

"What's his problem?" Raven questioned as she picked up a slice of pizza.

"I think he's feeling guilty, y'know, about Adia being zapped to a sizzley-crisp and all," Beast Boy stated.

"I'll bring him some pizza later. It's not like him to completely give up food," Robin stated, chomping down his own piece.

"Perhaps we should go talk to him?" Starfire inquired.

"Let's just eat for now, Star," Robin dictated, handing Starfire a piece of pizza. She took it happily, her cheeks turning a slight red.

Raven ate her piece slowly, Beast Boy devouring his cheese and tofu pizza, shoveling it into his mouth before he burped loudly.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for food all day," he sighed happily, lying back in the couch so his stomach hung upwards.

"You just inhaled a whole pizza," Raven stated in slight shock.

"And it felt soooo good," he replied, gulping down a liter of pop before their eyes.

"Um…yeah…" Raven commented.

Beast Boy burped loudly again.

Starfire watched Beast Boy's behaviors carefully; happy to see that someone else ate like she did on her home planet but knew Robin's eyes were watching. She ate her piece as he and Raven did, slowly or slower than Beast Boy.

"What're we going to do about the hunters?" Raven suddenly questioned, drinking her pop slowly. Beast Boy watched her out of the corner of his eye, debating on why she suddenly seemed to care.

"From what we found out, they're just outside of city limits. Unfortunately we weren't able to put a tracker on the one that escaped, and the others aren't telling the authorities anything."

"I can change that," Raven muttered.

"Hey Ray, calm down," Beast Boy stated, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow, we'll see if we can get anything better from them, but if we don't, we're just going to have to look for more clues as to where they are," Robin stated.

"Right, then we'll kick some hunter booty," Beast Boy replied.

"And then our new friend will be safe!" Starfire stated happily.

Robin ate another piece before stretching his arms out, yawning widely.

"I think that I'm going to give Cy his pizza then head to bed," Robin stated.

"I too am feeling the fatigue, perhaps I shall do the crashing as well," Starfire stated, blinking slowly. She stood up and walked away, Robin gathering some pizza for Cyborg as Starfire disappeared behind the automatic doors.

"Don't stay up too late, you two," Robin replied, smiling as he too walked through the doors. Raven's face scrunched as Beast Boy's traveled to his hands.

"So, um, you wanna play some video games?" Beast Boy suggested, leaning closer to Raven. Raven ate the last piece of her pizza, staring at Beast Boy for a moment, before standing up and leaving his side.

"Night to you too," Beast Boy sighed, turning and hunching against the back of the couch. Raven stopped before the doors, placing her hand against the frame and turning to the sad figure.

"Good night," Raven stated, opening the doors and walking through. Beast Boy peered around as her form left, surprised at the gesture before realizing he had been left to clean up the boxes of pizza and bottles of pop.

"HEY! WHO'S GONNA CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" He yelled to himself his arms swinging up and down hastily.

Beast Boy had fallen asleep with the controller in his hand, the large TV screen flashing as he drooled on the cushions.

In the infirmary, Adia stirred to waking. She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she heard the beeping above her head. Slowly she leaned up on her elbows, pulling from her arms small, round, rubber suction cups connecting wires to the monitor behind her. The monitor began to beep loudly, scaring Adia and making her jump far from the bed. She looked at it strangely, the red flashing and words indicating she were dead. She reached over and shut off the monitor, the alarm stopping and the room becoming dark.

She walked across the infirmary floor, staring out the open window to see if she could find anyone, wanting to know where the titans had disappeared to. She saw nothing but the dark deserted hallway.

Adia tried opening the door but the panel wouldn't open to her touch. Angrily she dug her nails into the metal and yanked the door free, it finally opening for her.

Beast Boy snored loudly, until he heard a suspicious noise from outside in the hallway and stood up quietly to investigate.

She continued to the stairwell, walking up it and to the roof of the titan's tower.

Beast Boy saw a shadow on the stairwell walking upwards, slowly following as quietly as he could. Beast Boy peeked over the edge of the room top entrance, seeing a figure sitting on the edge of the rooftop, their attention on something else completely.

Beast boy shifted from his human form into a squirrel, sneaking closer to the figure and realizing that it was Adia, sitting solitary and cold as she stared over the vast ocean pounding and crashing against the rocks at the bottom of titan tower. Beast Boy shifted back and walked over to her, kicking the rooftop lightly.

"So…" Beast Boy muttered, "You're kinda like me, huh?"

"Yes," Adia laughed. "Kind of."

"Why didn't you, y'know, go 'roar-grrrr-growl' in the tower?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Last time I transformed I lost all my clothes," she answered, laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah, that, I forgot about that," he muttered, examining his own clothing, knowing he would never have that problem. "You know, I could make you a suit like mine."

Adia turned her face towards him in confusion.

"Cause mine, y'know, transforms with me…something to do with the molecules um, being friendly with my molecules, he he he," he stated, pulling on the fabric on his chest.

Adia smiled at him, not really understanding his reasons but humoring him.

"How did you get the way you are?" Adia asked suddenly.

"Um…I was always this way," he answered. "I don't remember ever not being this way." His face fell, as if he were hiding something that hurt him deeply. Adia didn't press on it further, and looked back out at the ocean before her.

"I was always like this too," she stated, letting the night ocean breeze across her face. "But I was with humans for a long time, my adopted parents, but I knew I didn't belong in their world like they wanted me to be."

Beast Boy listened intently, her words quiet but profound.

"Others, like me found me one night when I had lost control. Demitri took me in, and taught me how to use my gifts instead of hide them, that I wasn't just another human, and that I was special."

Her eyes dropped and closed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Beast Boy reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it and set it down behind him, glancing down as well. Adia looked back up with tear filled eyes, trying to hold herself together.

"The hunters came then, he—Demitri tried to protect us as best he could but—Hunter out numbered us easily. Demitri saved me and Lily, but now, he's gone, was taken, and Lily—I don't know what's happened to her."

"We'll find them," Beast Boy stated, getting the courage to rest his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to help you save them."

"If they're still alive," she half laughed, before breathing heavily to stop the tears from falling.

"If they're as strong as you are, I'm sure of it," he stated to comfort her.

She looked at him with a new smile on her face, suddenly reaching up and rubbing his hair every way possible.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Little brother."

Beast Boy cast a confused look on her as she stood up from the edge of the tower, walking towards the stairs slowly and disappearing from the roof top. Beast Boy looked out at the night before standing to leave as well, running for the staircase and heading towards Cyborg's room to discuss something very important for Adia.

Adia awoke to someone quietly opening the infirmary door, her ears picking up the noise as if it were a fog horn. She darted up from the covers she lie in for the night and saw Starfire peeking in through the crack to see if she was awake.

"Adia?" Starfire whispered. "Are you still in the slumber of dreams?"

"No, no," Adia answered. "You can open the door."

Starfire walked in slowly and stood just in the doorway, smiling at Adia with a face of sadness.

"Are you feeling the morning hunger?" she asked quietly. Adia tried to figure out why she seemed so sad, but she didn't want to question Starfire about it.

"You mean breakfast?" she answered with a question.

"Very much so, the breakfast is ready if you would like some," Starfire answered, looking up at Adia.

"Is—there something wrong?" Adia asked suddenly, sliding from the covers and stretching her arms and back.

"I am sorry," Starfire declared.

"For what? You haven't done anything," Adia questioned, bewildered with the apology.

"I apologize for what these people have done to you and your family," Starfire stated, her face hanging lower. Adia's tail suddenly stood on end.

"That's not your fault," Adia stated.

"I too know what it is like to be different on this planet," Starfire replied. "I know what it is like to be treated differently, but I do not understand why these people would hurt you and your family."

Adia sighed, understanding Starfire's confusion as if Starfire were a child asking why there was hate in the world. She stepped from her infirmary bed and stood in front of her.

"My people, they're not like the hunters, and so we have to be destroyed in the hunters' eyes," Adia tried to explain.

"I understand," Starfire lied, looking back up, "But come; the breakfast will surely make you feel all the way better." Starfire smiled in her confusion and led the way out, Adia following closely.

Cyborg's appetite returned by morning, consuming pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, eggs, and orange juice at a sheer speed none could master.

Robin followed with eggs and ham at a slower speed, Beast Boy consuming tofu egg substitute and soy milk while Raven hovered and read, not feeling hungry in the slightest as the boys were.

"There's the sleepy head!" Cyborg yelled as the two girls entered the room. "How're you feeling?"

"Great," Adia answered as Starfire made her way towards the sliding doorway and out of the room. Robin pondered her movements for a moment, finishing his food quickly before following afterwards.

"Breakfast? I made something especially for you," Cyborg stated, beckoning Adia into the kitchen part of the room. He scooped eggs, bacon, and pancakes onto an empty plate for her as she walked passed Beast Boy and Raven. He turned and handed her the plate eagerly, Adia smiling at the mound of food before guzzling it down quickly.

"More please," she declared. Cyborg's jaw dropped, unable to speak as Adia handed him the empty plate.

"You sure you feel better?" He questioned, scooping more food onto her plate. She nodded thankfully.

"I feel better than ever," she stated, opening her mouth and eating the plate clean.

"Well, BB has something to give you," Cyborg slightly whispered, but Beast Boy heard the comment and swallowed nervously. Raven's head leaned just over her book to examine the oncoming situation, wondering what Beast Boy had for Adia as well, and becoming suspicious of the idea.

"Wait here," Beast Boy stated, running from the room quickly. Adia looked at Cyborg who smiled widely at her as Raven began to glare with slight jealously.

Meanwhile, Robin found Starfire in the work out room, lifting her weights angrily and quickly.

"Star?" he questioned, entering slowly.

Starfire did not answer him.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin questioned, walking close to her as she continued to lift her giant weights.

"I am angry," Starfire said slowly. "And confused, which makes my rage grow."

"Oh," Robin stated, "Are you mad…at me?"

Starfire stopped her lifting and threw them back, leaning up to look at Robin, her breathes heavy.

"I do not understand why there people could kill and hunt others no different from themselves. This idea angers me greatly, and I cannot stop my rage," she answered.

Robin sat next to her on the base board.

"Sometimes, there are people who think just because someone is more powerful or has something better than themselves that they are wrong or are evil," Robin stated.

"But what did the wolf people do to these hunters for them to kill all Adia's family?" Starfire growled.

"It wasn't because they did something Star, it's because she's different from them," Robin answered. "It's hard to understand, when you're as nice as you are."

Starfire smiled widely at him, leaning against his shoulder with her head. Robin's face began to flourish as Starfire pondered his words.

Beast Boy ran back into the room, his hands behind his back and his motions slightly nervous.

"Um…" Beast Boy mumbled. "After—last night—"

Raven's face turned from curiosity to rage, turning towards Adia who was staring at Beast Boy affectionately, or so Raven told herself.

"I went into Cy's room and asked him to, um, well here," Beast Boy stuttered. He pulled out a suit similar to his own from behind his back, the colors dark and light blues as well as a pair of shoes likes his, but the same blues as the suit itself.

Adia ran over quickly, grabbing the fabric and petting it lightly before grabbing the boots with her hand. She excitedly wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, hugging him tightly.

Raven's rage grew secretly, hiding her anger behind her book as her face pulsed with an uncontrolled envy.

"This way it won't rip on you, and yeah…" Beast Boy stuttered with a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you, little brother," Adia thanked, letting go of his shoulders.

"Oh, y'know, it was mostly Cyborg," Beast Boy stated, blushing. Adia turned to Cyborg who was smiling as well, putting the clothes on the couch before walking to him and hugging him as well. Cyborg hugged her back slightly, clearing his throat as his face blushed as well.

"Yeah, well, it was BB's idea mostly, just needed some help," he answered.

"It's wonderful, thank you, both of you," Adia thanked again. "I'll go try it on right now."

She darted back to the couch, grabbing the new accessories and ran towards the guest room, disappearing from the room.

Raven's breathing was loud behind her book, Cyborg suddenly hearing the noise and turning to her. She had the book covering her face, but Cyborg pulled it down slowly.

"Ray…you okay?" Cyborg questioned as he saw her red face.

Beast Boy looked as well as Raven's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

"Fine," she stated, slamming her book shut and proceeding towards the sliding doors as well, leaving the boys to themselves.

Raven stomped her way forward passed the guest room door and towards her own, before getting the itch to know what exactly had happened last night between her and Beast Boy. She didn't even knock as the door shot open, Adia almost fully dressed already before she zipped up the new outfit, a hole even for her tail to stick through.

"Demon," Adia stated, turning to Raven slightly as she slipped on the boots.

"My name is Raven," Raven growled. "Not demon."

"And I s'pose you should do the same courtesy and call me Adia," Adia replied, glancing at the back of the outfit, wagging her tail lightly, as if in Raven's direction.

"Of course," Raven answered drolly, not having the intentions of being courteous at all.

"Well, what do you think?" Adia asked, spinning around. Raven stared at the uniform, similar to Beast Boy's except where his was black hers was dark blue and where his was purple hers was a lighter blue.

"Um…I'm not really the person to be asking that to," Raven stated abnormally.

"I would've never guessed that," Adia said with a sarcastic tone. Raven glared at her openly. "I should go show the boys."

"Right, about that," Raven stuttered slightly, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to without giving away her suspicions. "Um, I wanted…to ask you about—something."

Adia turned to her, adjusting her feet in her new boots.

"Yes, Raven?"

"Beast Boy and you are—obviously y'know, close now," Raven butchered her thoughts and ideas with the words, "I—everyone wants to know about exactly what's going on."

Adia looked at her questioningly, smiling widely and at the same time trying not to.

"Going on? Why would you want to know about that?" Adia began to tease her secretly, playing with the idea that Beast Boy and herself had done something besides talk.

"No reason," she snapped. Adia laughed heartily as Raven's face began to turn a light pink.

"Little brother and I aren't anything but friends," Adia laughed. "He's all yours."

Raven's face became white all of a sudden, a look of shock about her that Adia would, or could say such a thing.

"Don't look so shocked," Adia said, walking passed Raven and to the door. "It's kinda obvious the way you feel about him, and how he feels the same."

Raven just about hit the wall as she left. What was Adia saying? That wasn't possible, she's lying. But was it that obvious a stranger in their household could figure out Raven's real feelings? And if she could figure Raven's out, then why not Beast Boy's?

Raven growled to herself in the empty room, suddenly feeling the need to meditate.

Adia walked back into the room, finding Starfire and Robin both eating their breakfast, Starfire's covered in mustard and seemed to be mold. Cyborg and Beast Boy were chatting about something beside them.

"Well?" Adia asked, turning slightly as she walked in.

"Oh glorious! The joys of having a tail!" Starfire suddenly screamed out, running forward and pulling on Adia's tail playfully. "It is so full of fluff and bouncy!"

"I meant the outfit," Adia laughed but gave the rest of the group a strange look.

"Glorious friend!" Starfire stated, grabbing Adia's arms and swinging her around once, making Adia very dizzy as her feet leapt and hit the ground. "It is the pretty on you!"

"Thanks," Adia laughed.

"The real test is does it work?" Cyborg questioned.

"Hmm, haven't tried that yet," Adia pondered, letting go of Starfire's arms and suddenly standing with her legs slightly a part and her eyes closed. Rage began to burn through her veins like oxygen, her body suddenly growing in size as well as strength. Fur took over her skin, her long hair becoming shorter by the second as the clothes suddenly morphed into her body, coating her like a second skin and transforming into fur. Her legs grew large, her shoes turned into large paws and claws jutted out and her back arched forward, her upper body hunkered over like an ape. Her arms grew long and thick and her face elongated into a narrow muzzle, long fangs sliding passed her lips as her ears elongated as well. She shook her head and body like the animal she was, leaning her body forward and standing on all four of her limbs, her shoulder just above Starfire's head.

It had worked; fully transformed the outfit disappeared into her second skin.

"Wow…" Beast Boy sighed in wonder. "I'm gonna hafta learn how to do that."

Adia stood back up onto her legs, balancing as she began to slip into her human form, her blue eyes closing once again as the wolf form melted away and the uniform and her skin returned to normal.

"Perfect!" Cyborg declared, "Just like I thought it would be."

Suddenly the alarm began to sound, a map popping up on the large screen TV.

"Titans, trouble," Robin announced.

An image far too familiar to the titans suddenly appeared, a solid black werewolf was running for its life in the city, but instead of being alone several of the orange, red, and black uniformed hunters were following in hot pursuit, firing bombs and whipping the creature out in the open.

"Lily!" Adia suddenly called out, darting for the door just as Raven proceeded to come through to see what the problem was.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled out. The five continued out of the room as Adia made it onto the street, running for her friend as fast as she could…


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is thefifth Chapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

The black werewolf bellowed in pain as a rope hooked around her large ankle, surging her body full of the electrical impulse that the hunters used in their whips.

"Vermin," the hunter cackled as he yanked the werewolf off of her feet. Another of the hunters wrapped their whip around her neck, zapping her again as she struggled to fight back.

"Where's your precious Demitri now, pup?" a third stated, walking towards the fallen creature and swinging his whip around and around in front of her. The black creature jumped forward and bit hard into her assailants shoulder, knocking him down and chewing into his flesh deeply. The other hunters shocked her heavily as their counterpart screamed and bellowed in pain.

The creature bore deeper into his body, his blood spilling out and onto the ground before them. One of the other hunters yanked hard on her neck, choking her and throwing her off of their counterpart, her hair singeing and her body quivering with weakness while her mouth leaked and dripped human blood.

"Damn thing…nearly ripped my arm off…" the hunter stated from the ground, breathing heavily as another stepped over beside him, examining the large gauge in his shoulder.

"It's ripped your skin a part…" he stated. "Hang on; we'll get Hunter here—"

"Incoming!" the other hunter yelled and suddenly Adia in full wolf form jumped from the streets towards them, her speed only matched by the rage growing in her body. She howled loudly, jumping high in the air and landing next to her friend, biting the whips tied around her and cutting them straight threw with her teeth, sending the hunter to fall backwards on his back.

The electricity stopped pulsing through the black wolf's body, letting her head fall slightly in weakness and relief.

"Adia…"

"Stay still, Lily…you'll be okay," Adia growled. She set her murderous sight on the hunters in front of her, growling as her hair rose all along her spine.

"Hunter! Adia's come here, we need help!" one called into the communicator around his ear.

Adia bolted forward, her instinct and anger taking over her mind as she rose up on her back legs and swiped the hunter down with one hard blow to his head, sending him flying farther down the street and skidding several feet on the pavement.

Robin and Cyborg came flying towards them on their motorcycle and car, Starfire, Beast boy in pterodactyl form, and Raven flying not far behind. Robin skid his motorcycle to a halt and threw his helmet aside, Cyborg following suit and the other three landing behind them.

Robin stared outwards as Adia attacked the other hunter, knocking him clear across the road as well and near their feet, breathing heavily, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Um…what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Arrest them…?" Robin questioned himself.

"Pet…" there was a sudden loud voice. Adia stopped dead in her tracks, her ears perking up, her stance alert and ready for anything.

"Who's 'pet'?" Beast Boy questioned.

A figure, the figure that had escaped the tower, looked down on the group without hesitation, his face masked and his stance proud. The black werewolf lifted her head as well, trying to hear for anything in the sudden calm.

Starfire made her way over to the hurt creature quickly, picking her up easily and holding her against her shoulder.

"You are Adia's friend," she whispered. Lily nodded.

All around them hunters appeared out of the shadows, encircling the seven of them and pulling the three counterparts out, their clothing making it hard to tell exactly how many had come from the darkness.

"Titans go!" Robin called out, running forward and pulling out his weapon of choice. Starfire let the black werewolf down gently and flew forward, firing several starbolts around the hunter's feet, some of them jumping out of the way while others flew across the street.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino, charging forward at a large crowd of them, but they pulled their whips from their belts, whipping them back and about to swing forward when they turned as black as the shadows they came from and flew from their hands. Raven turned the whips on the hunters themselves, chasing them with their electric whips and shocking them unconscious.

Cyborg ran forward, firing his sonar cannon as some of the hunters tried to attack Adia from behind. Adia growled and snarled at them, slashing some of the hunters away from her.

Cyborg saw Beast Boy being chased and quickly went to his aid, leaving Adia to take care of herself. She slashed one across their chest, back handing another, when one caught the whip around her neck, shocking her and yanking her upwards on her legs. Adia turned around rapidly, swinging the whip around and slamming the hunter on the other end against a nearby building, the sound of cracking ensued the air.

"Such a fight, pet," the voice came again. The hunters ran passed Adia, none looking at her and began attacking the titans, distracting them as Adia searched around for where the voice came from.

From the same darkness a silhouette began to appear, someone walking towards her, taking out a whip similar to the rest of the hunters, but electricity surged through it, lighting up the air around it eerily.

Adia growled, her lip rising and her teeth exposed.

"Now, pet," the silhouette began, "Must you continue this fighting? I thought I injured you enough before."

Adia bolted forward as fast as she could, her mouth open and her teeth ready to sink into anything she could get. The man stepped closer, un-phased as Adia galloped straight for him. He flicked his whip behind him, watching carefully as Adia was nearly about to pounce, her legs compressing before she sprung from the ground, claws extended and ready to tear into him, when his arm moved faster than lightning and the whip slashed her down her face, sending her arms and head into the ground before him, sliding on the pavement hard as a new cut appeared across her long face, blood leaking down her muzzle.

"Adia!" Starfire called out, her eyes turning green and her face full of fury before she blasted the ground around the hunters feet, sending debris flying all around as Starfire flew through the now clear way.

"I see, you've found half-breeds like yourself," the man before Adia stated. He wore gloves that ran all the way to his elbow, his uniform not having any sleeves like the others and his belt different from the others, pouches lining his waist. He hit the whip around his shoulder, the electricity not affecting him as he dug his other hand in a pouch, pulling out a large syringe filled with a clear liquid.

Adia tried to shake off the crash, pushing her chest up with her arms and hands, but wobbling to the side from lack of balance.

"Oh, sweet pet," he stated, his face coming into the light revealing his dark blue eyes and dark shaggy hair, a face Adia new too well.

"Hunter," Adia whispered in a low growl. "Leave Lily out of this, I'm the one…"

Starfire was almost on top of them, when a whip wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her down on the ground with such a force that the pavement cracked.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed out. He kicked and punched his way free, running towards the few surrounding the injured Starfire and kicking one hard in the back, sending him flying at another one.

"Robin! We can't take them all!" Cyborg yelled, shooting more of them away, trying to find a way to help Beast Boy as Beast Boy flew as fast as he could from an entourage of bombs.

"We have to get Adia and the other werewolf!" Robin ordered, fighting his way towards Starfire and finally reaching her, helping her from the ground.

"How d'you propose that!" Raven called out, lifting several pieces of rubble and hurling them at more of the uniformed attackers.

"Hush, pet," Hunter stated, pulling the cap from the needle and leaning over Adia. "You're going to come with me, now. Don't you want to see your precious Demitri?"

He stabbed her arm harshly with the large needle, Adia flinching with the pain but too disoriented to stop it. He pressed the liquid in slowly and brushed her face suddenly, pulling the needle free from her arm, squatting down to her level.

"Relax," Hunter ordered, pulling from behind his back a thin metal collar that was connected to his belt.

Out of the air flew Robin, slamming his quarter staff downwards on Hunter but with sheer speed Hunter side stepped out of the way, landing gracefully.

"A human? With these freaks?" Hunter questioned himself.

Adia's wolf form couldn't hold out any longer, the liquid making her wolf form slip away and making her body calm.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded in a low, angry tone.

"Tell me, young one," Hunter stated. "Is it really worth your life to save that creature at your feet?"

"She's worth saving more than you," Robin snapped.

"You know, you have a lot to learn," Hunter laughed. "That thing, over there—" Hunter pointed to the black werewolf lying and breathing heavily as the other titans plowed their way through the never ending hunters. "—that thing has no soul, no inner light, no hope. It's like a disease in our world, praying on the weak, hiding in the woods, breeding indiscreetly."

Robin charged forward, swinging his staff around to hit Hunter but again Hunter dodged easily and flipped over Robin, using Robin's shoulder as a balance before flipping several times behind him and kneeling down next to Adia.

"You see her though?" Hunter asked picking up Adia's human head by her chin as Robin spun around. "There may be a soul in this one, I can see it in her eyes, there's no emptiness, no animal instinct inside those eyes, just fear, fear of what she has to endure…of what she has to become."

"The only thing she's afraid of is loosing her friends, and she won't, not anymore!" Robin yelled out, running forward once again.

Hunter waited as Robin ran forward, jumping in the air, his staff held high over his head and swinging down again when Hunter's arms came up, stopping the staff dead against them. He grabbed the end of Robin's staff and turned rapidly, swinging Robin away and near Cyborg and Beast Boy. Hunter smiled slightly, looking down at Adia and making her stare at him.

"You will come back with me pet, but not now," he whispered, letting go of her face and walking passed her, the other hunters suddenly seizing their attacks of the titans and following quickly, all disappearing in the darkness like shadows as Hunter walked on, his form disappearing as well.

Starfire ran over to Adia, helping her off of the ground as Adia leaned against her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg darted towards the black werewolf, Cyborg scooping her up quickly as her fur stained with red blood, her breathing steady but heavy and rapid.

"You're going to have to explain to use some things," Robin ordered angrily at Adia, heading towards his motorcycle. "Let's go back, call the authorities to arrest the hunters here."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is the sixthChapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

Lily was put into the infirmary, hooked up to all the machines and wrapped in bandages. She had long, black, sleek hair and her eyes, although not open were as dark brown as they come. She had freckles all across her nose and cheeks and her face was slightly round and paler than it should be.

Adia sat next to her, sighing heavily, feeling the bump of where Hunter had given her the injection nervously and watching Lily's condition.

"She's stable," Raven dictated, the only other in the room.

"Yes," Adia replied, looking down on the floor.

"We need to talk to you now," Raven tried to be sincere but it came out rather harsh.

Adia stood up from her seat, walking to the door and waiting for it to open, the marks from her escape the night before still present on its door. Raven followed as well as Adia made her way through the door and back to the living room, the other titans waiting on the couch and looking up at they entered. Adia's head hung low as she made her way into the circle, settling herself next to Starfire as Raven made her way around and sat in between Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin on the other side of Cyborg.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"The same," Raven answered.

"We need to know about this leader of the hunters, Adia," Robin suddenly demanded, his suspicions outweighing his sympathies. "Who is he?"

"His name is Hunter," Adia muttered.

"That's kinda ironic," Beast Boy commented.

"You've said his name before, I thought you were just talking about the hunters themselves," Cyborg muttered.

Raven hit them both on the back of their heads hard.

"Quiet, the both of you," Raven ordered as tears streamed from their eyes.

"He's insane if that wasn't obvious," Adia tried to laugh, standing up and walking towards the giant windows. "I—I never told you about my other companion, the one that Hunter captured just before we entered the city…"

"I'm guessing it's this Demitri we've been hearing a lot about," Robin stated. Adia nodded her back to all of them.

"Demitri—" she stopped herself. "I don't even know if I should be telling you all this."

"If its confidentiality you're worried about, we won't tell anyone," Raven tried to comfort. Adia sighed as she normally did when frustrated or afraid.

"Demitri, he's my mate," Adia stated. Beast Boy's face changed to one of someone trying to hide sorrow and not doing a very good job.

"You mean…like a boyfriend right?" he questioned sadly.

"Yes," she answered, leaning her head against the window.

"And…that's why Hunter's after you? Cause he's jealous or something?" Raven asked.

"No, no, nothing like that, this—is more about Demitri than about me," she whispered. "He's not exactly, a werewolf. He's a half blood.

"He is the leader—was the leader of the clan I lived in, when I still had one. His father was the head of the clan before him and raised him to be the next and such, but his mother…was something else entirely…"

Raven's face slightly changed, not knowing what Adia was going to say but having a feeling in her gut she almost knew what she was trying to say.

"Hunter, is obsessed beyond belief with the idea of a perfect world, where no creatures, monsters, anything of the kind exist. He thinks there should be one supreme race, humanity, and nothing that can match wits with it or destroy it even if they did not wish to, should survive.

"He believes that none of my people have souls, that no animal can have such a special gift, not even one that can speak and feel pain as he does…But Demitri, the half-breed, he had to have a soul, and a powerful one at that. Thinking he could pursued Demitri onto his own side, he tried threatening the lives of the clan, of everyone possible to get Demitri to falter, but no one would hear of it and we fought back…Our first mistake…"

Adia leaned her forehead against the cold window and slammed her fist weakly in frustration on the cold glass, leaving it there as it fogged up around her fingers and palm.

"What exactly is Demitri half of?" Robin asked, leaning forward at the question.

"Half terrheial," Adia stated. "Half angel."

The room seemed to go deaf in silence, everyone stopping to take a hold of the words as if they weren't real.

"Now you know…why it's so hard to talk about," Adia laughed a hollow laugh to lighten the mood.

"That's really hard…to think about," Beast Boy stated, slightly confused.

"Is it though? When you have a half demon sitting next to you?" Adia questioned, turning and pointing at Raven, her eyes shining in the afternoon light.

"That's why Hunter wants Demitri on his side—he thinks if he has some divine power backing him up it'll make it alright for him to attack thousands of creatures and races!" Adia stated on the verge of crying. "Anything that he doesn't see as human, he will kill, and the worst part of it all is he has followers, and not just a few, hundreds of them all doing whatever he tells them to!"

Starfire looked to Robin for guidance, wondering what to do with such a sudden menace growing at their own city's gates.

"Why does he want you then?" Cyborg asked suddenly.

"He thinks you have a soul, too," Robin replied. Adia hugged herself with her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"He thinks if he can control me I can get Demitri on his side," Adia stated. "And he won't kill me because he thinks I have a soul."

"He might use you as leverage, too," Cyborg stated. "Your life or helping Hunter. Oldest trick in the book, threaten the girl's life to make sure they'll be no problems with the boy."

"In order to keep Hunter's sick fantasy from ever fully succeeding, we're going to have to get into wherever he's hiding," Robin muttered.

"That would mean drawing him out in the open," Cyborg stated.

"Or sending someone inside," Raven suggested as well.

"Adia's already had enough of her life put in danger," Cyborg replied defensively. "We can't just ask her to do it again."

"But she said herself that he won't kill her," Raven argued. "And maybe if we have a tracker on her she'll lead us right to where we can stop him."

"Cyborg is right, we cannot let Adia have this burden alone, she has already faced it herself long enough," Starfire spoke out. "We musn't do what puts her in the dangerous situation."

"Then what about me?" Beast Boy suggested.

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"I can try and turn myself into a werewolf, and see if I can draw some of them out of the open, get taken," Beast Boy planned seriously. "You'll be able to track me the whole time."

"Beast Boy, that's—"

"The best idea we've got," Robin stated, interrupting Raven. "Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Beast Boy answered his face stern and serious. Raven stayed as quiet as she could, she no longer could protest the idea of putting Beast Boy's life in danger.

Adia wandered from the group and to the window again, staring outwards at the ocean in the afternoon breeze.

"So it's settled, Beast Boy, you're going to have to master that form before anything else," Robin ordered.

"Right," Beast Boy stated, determined.

"Can you help him, Adia?" Robin asked her back. She nodded slowly in response.

"Cyborg, get a location on any of the latest disturbances that could involve the hunters so we might have somewhere to start," Robin ordered.

"On it," Cyborg stated.

"Raven, you keep an eye on Lily for now."

Raven only nodded once, slightly angry.

"And Star," Robin stated. "You and I have to go and see what these other hunters in jail will say. Maybe we can get one to talk."

"I do not wish to hurt anyone," Starfire said slightly sadly.

"Don't worry Star, I think they'll talk before that," Robin answered, laughing slightly.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Raven questioned suddenly.

"Um, sure," Robin answered, Raven walking into the kitchen and Robin following with an odd look on his face.

Beast Boy made his way over to Adia, looking at her reflection in the window then staring down at his feet.

"Um, Adia?" Beast Boy questioned, "I know that you're not doing too well and all, I mean, your friend almost being killed and your boyfriend being taken, I mean I know I'd feel bad if that happened to me."

"Thank you," Adia stated. "Thank you for the comfort, little brother."

"I—just hope, y'know, that I can help, that's all I want to do," Beast Boy stated.

"You know Beast Boy, I know you think that—you and I could have been something, but I think you're looking in the wrong place," Adia suddenly stated.

"Wait—what?" Beast Boy questioned her.

"Look in the kitchen, there's someone there who really cares about you," Adia whispered. Beast Boy saw Raven and Robin standing in the kitchen talking to one another.

"R—"

"Shhhh," Adia stopped him. "Just take my word for it."

"Um…yeah…" Beast Boy grunted, glancing at Robin and wondering in horror why Robin liked him.

"Robin, are you sure about this?" Raven questioned him in the kitchen quietly. "These people killed the werewolves, how do you know they won't just kill Beast Boy?"

"I understand your concern, Ray, but it's not your decision to make, or mine," Robin answered, setting his hand on her shoulder. "It's Beast Boy's and his alone, and he's seemed to make up his mind about it."

"I just, don't have a good feeling at all about this," Raven replied.

"If you can think of something better, let me know," Robin tried to be sincere. "Or you could try and talk Beast Boy into a different solution."

"Why me?" Raven asked with a look of slight anger on her face.

"Because you're the one asking me in the first place," Robin answered smiling. Raven gave him an odd stare.

"Thanks, I think," Raven replied, walking away and to the sliding doors.

"Ask Cyborg, he'll know what I'm talking about," Adia stated. "I'll be back in a second; I want to go check on Lily before we start, okay?"

"Um, kay," Beast Boy answered. Adia walked out quickly and towards the infirmary doors, Beast Boy looking to Cyborg who was getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Cy," Beast Boy called.

"Yeah, BB? What's up?" he answered.

"I need to talk to you, for a second," Beast Boy said awkwardly.

"Get to work as soon as possible boys, we'll be back," Robin ordered, "And Beast Boy, I know you'll do your best."

"Right, yeah, sure Robin," Beast Boy answered, feeling uncomfortable. Robin led Starfire towards the doors and the two left the room.

"Talk away B," Cyborg replied.

"I think I gotta problem," Beast Boy muttered, tapping his fingers together nervously.

"About what?" Cyborg asked.

"Well—Adia she just told me—that Robin likes me," Beast Boy half whispered.

"Course he likes you, you're his friend," Cyborg replied.

"No I mean, likes me, like _more than friends…_" Beast Boy whispered to him. Cyborg stared, paused, and then let out a large amount of loud laughter.

"Cy! It's not funny!" Beast Boy growled.

"Robin—have a crush on you!" Cyborg laughed loudly. "How can he have a crush on you?" Suddenly Starfire re-entered the room, forgetting her communicator on the kitchen countertop. "Robin's got a crush on Starfire!"

Starfire perked up at the sound of her name.

"What is the meaning of this crush that you speak of?" Starfire questioned innocently.

The boys stopped dead, stopped breathing, and slowly turned their faces around. Starfire stared at them, confused and waiting for an answer.

"S-ss-tar—when did you get back?" Cyborg stuttered.

"I have left the device to talk into and came back to get it," Starfire indicated.

"R-rrrr—ight, well, you had better get on your way," Beast Boy stated, shooing her away with his hands.

"But I wish to know about this 'crush' that Robin has on me," Starfire questioned, beginning to get more and more curious. "Is it something bad?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is the seven Chapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

Robin had been waiting for Starfire for a lot longer than he wanted to be, walking back up to the main room where she said she had left her communicator and opening the sliding doors. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg all stared at him, the boys having frightened looks on their faces but Starfire's eyes growing huge and a smile present on her lips. She ran over to him, jumping into his chest and hugging him around his neck affectionately.

"I have the crush on you too!" She suddenly stated. Robin's face quickly turned the color of his uniform.

"Um…what's—going—on?" Robin questioned, his body becoming rigid and his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg have informed me of the crush you have on me," Starfire stated, smiling widely.

"I—I—I—" Robin stuttered as she let go of his shoulders, her face inches from his.

"Glorious day friend! Come, we must tell Raven and Adia of the crush!" Starfire yelled out beginning to walk to the doors.

"Um—no wait Star!" Robin yelled, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "How—did you—how did they—you—you like—but—"

"What is the matter Robin?" Starfire questioned as he stuttered on in nervousness. "Do you not like the bananas?"

Robin's face changed from red and embarrassed to confusion, staring at her.

"What do you think a crush exactly is, Star?" Robin asked.

"Why, it is the feeling when you want to give friends bananas," Starfire stated seriously. Beast Boy and Cyborg hid their laughed in the back ground as best they could. Robin turned to the boys, giving them such a glare that their laughing seized and their bodies shrunk to the size of mice, Beast Boy literally.

"I'll deal with you two when I get back…" Robin growled.

Starfire yanked on his arm hard, excited with the new ritual she learned and dragged Robin out by his arm.

"Hmm, let's never do that again," Cyborg said seriously.

"Got it," Beast Boy stated as well, the two of them staring at the door. "Wait…if Robin doesn't like me…than who…"

Raven entered suddenly, staring at the boys as to why they were still there, Adia following behind.

"Ra—Raven?" Beast Boy questioned more himself than anyone else.

"Yeah," she answered thinking he was calling her name.

"No way…" Beast Boy suddenly said to himself, staring at Adia who nodded and smiled.

"But that doesn't make any logical sense!" Beast Boy stated his arms and mind going wild.

"Why wouldn't it? It's just me. I live here too, y'know," Raven muttered, sliding onto the couch.

"You—wait, what're you talking about?" Beast Boy questioned nervously.

"Um…that it's me, no one else," Raven said snottily.

"Oh, yeah of course it's you—wait—what d'you mean it's you—I mean it's obviously you here, but—do you mean something else?" Beast Boy replied, confusing himself and others. Adia's hand went against her face and Cyborg sighed heavily.

"I think he's finally lost it," Raven muttered, picking up the book she was reading before and continuing to read it.

"C'mon, little brother," Adia stated. "Let's start practicing, before you embarrass yourself any further."

There were noises always echoing around him, his body ignoring the pain that was always there now, becoming a part of his very being as it ached and pulsed with his heart.

He heard the echoes of chanting, the white light and room surrounding him in such brilliance he felt his eyes dry and numb from opening them.

This was going to be his tomb.

His arms were tied over his head, his ankles tied together below him as he hung against the white wall, waiting for the kiss of death to come.

He knew Hunter wouldn't let him die.

He breathed in and out, forcing himself to, his body too weak to do so without command. He heard footsteps far away and coming closer.

"My divine Demitri," A voice echoed in the hollow, large room. He strained his eyes open, watching as the figure walked closer to him, his hair dark and his eyes a deep blue, smiling at Demitri widely. Demitri's white tail twitched from anger, but his body was too weak to do anything but.

Demitri let his head fall back down, listening as the footsteps stopped next to him, his body hanging forward.

"I thought you might like to know that your little pet is still alive," Hunter stated. "And even that black mongrel as well."

Demitri laughed once.

"She won't submit to you, no matter how much you try to take her," Demitri stated in a harsh, quiet voice.

"She's getting weaker without you," Hunter declared. "If she hadn't found the titans of Jump City, she would be mine by now, don't give her so much credit."

"She knows where to look for help, that's not weakness," Demitri growled. "If anyone is weak, Hunter, it's you, being afraid of the difference between you and I."

"Am I afraid? No, you're mistaken. Fear does not drive me to kill the creatures of your clan," Hunter stated. "Order, harmony, is what is needed. And you should know better than anyone else what chaos wild creatures can bring. How can you expect any of the humans you serve to be safe with them plaguing the earth?"

"You are the plague, Hunter," Demitri growled.

"You will come to see the truth in time," Hunter muttered, cutting Demitri's wrists from each other, Demitri falling forward on the floor. "Your mother knows it."

Demitri swung with the last of his strength at Hunter, slashing him hard across his left cheek and leaving large cuts in his nails place. Hunter fell back, placing his palm against his cheek and pulling it away, observing the blood on his hand.

"You know nothing about my mother," Demitri growled as his face and body relaxed on the floor. Hunter's breathing became loud and angry, his face red and his eyes bulging in fury as Demitri smiled at his actions. He shut his eyes to the fatigue he felt, drifting away, calling in his mind, in his soul for anything left to send word to Adia. He wouldn't have her hurt any longer, not for his sake.

"Adia……." He called out in his mind. "…..Adia……"

Adia lay sleeping next to Lily in another one of the infirmary beds, just shutting her eyes a few moments before.

She and Beast Boy had practiced his changing form from human into werewolf for the rest of the evening, the shot that Hunter had given her making it difficult for her to transform but she knew she had to do it, for everyone's sake.

Robin and Starfire found out very little in their excursion to the jail, some of the hunters having left custody due to Hunter bailing them out, while others escaped the authorities grasp easily, only a few remaining with harsh injuries and so drugged up they may have been telling them truth, just nothing that made any sense.

Cyborg had better news, finding where all the attacks had been within a few blocks of one another, giving them some sort of lay out to where at least the hunters may have been waiting near the outskirts of the city borders.

Lily was still tired and badly wounded, but her eyes did open and she was awake for a long time, but she needed rest more than anything. Adia knew that, and slept beside her to protect her.

Someone was calling to her, someone in the darkness was calling to her and she didn't know from where or how.

She bolted up in the darkness, listening for anything moving inside the room, but all she could hear was the voice, her name.

She glanced around nervously in the darkness, her name getting louder. The darkness of night suddenly became white, and Adia felt as if she were falling backwards, before her legs and knees seemed to stop her, and she sat on the floor of a brilliant room of white, solid, undying light. She glanced around at the floor beneath her, running her hand across it to test if it was real, before her name came again.

"Adia."

She glanced up to see a weakened man, his clothes tattered and his stance hunched and tired. He had odd white hair, not from age but of color and a white tail swinging limply behind his legs. His brown eyes penetrated through her, sadness filling them even though a smile lay across his dry lips.

"Demitri," Adia said in disbelief, "Demitri!"

She jumped to her feet as fast as her legs would let her, charging forward and stopping herself on Demitri's chest, hanging onto his neck tightly. With his shaking arms he held her tightly, gripping the back of her shirt with his slender fingers.

"How are we here?" Adia asked sadly, her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I brought us here, but I can't stay long," Demitri answered softly, the harshness in his voice gone. Adia leaned up off of his chest, letting her hands fall onto his chest bone and staring up at him. He smiled down at her.

"What is it?" Adia asked quietly.

"Adia…" Demitri muttered, "Promise me that you won't argue with me over this…that you're going to listen to me…and will follow my word."

"But—"

"Promise, please," Demitri stated.

"I can't do that…" Adia answered, almost knowing what he would make her promise him.

"Hunter still doesn't know about Nree, you need to keep her from harm," Demitri stated, touching Adia's stomach lightly. "If he finds out about her…he will not stop until he has her, I know it. Just go Adia, keep away from him."

"You're asking me to do something I _can't _do," Adia muttered, hitting his chest.

"You can and you will," Demitri ordered, hanging onto her shoulders suddenly and staring into her face. She looked away, anger and fear welding up inside her.

"I won't," She whispered.

"Don't you understand what will happen once he knows? He'll kill us all and take her and make her into—" he stalled.

"What makes you think he'll find out?" Adia questioned angrily. "He can't know, only you and I know about her."

"He doesn't know why you're different from the others to him," Demitri muttered. "And if he gets a hold of you, he'll stop at nothing to figure out why…I can't bare to let that happen Adia…"

"He won't," Adia muttered. "We have a plan, it can work, we can stop him Demitri—"

"Don't take the risk," Demitri mumbled.

"It's not my choice anymore," Adia stated. "The titans will stop him, even if I say no."

Demitri suddenly doubled over, leaning hard into Adia and cringing under an unseen force.

"I have to go," he strained to say. "I can't stay here—"

He groaned in pain. Adia tried to hold him up, hanging onto his shoulders tightly.

"Don't leave me," Adia begged. "Please don't leave—"

"Adia—" he cringed. "Go to sleep, Adia. Go back to sleep…"

"What?" Adia whispered, almost on the verge of tears. Demitri knelt down on the ground and pulled Adia into his arms, setting her head next to his neck.

"Just go back to sleep," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "Back to sleep, I'll stay until you go back to sleep."

Adia listened to his heart inside his chest, feeling the fatigue she had felt before and drifted back into sleep, as if the whole event were just a dream, just a wonderful nightmare…


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is theeighth Chapter, there areeight in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clever beast," Hunter muttered, kicking Demitri hard in the side. "Letting me close enough, thinking I had finally worn you down to your last strands…and here you've given me a scratch…"

Demitri seemed gone, lost, unconscious as Hunter kicked him again, trying to get a rise out of him.

"What's wrong, Demitri? Dreaming about your little bitch?" Hunter roared. Demitri did not cringe or moan no matter how many times Hunter hit him. It was as if he wasn't there at all…

"Guard!" Hunter called out, turning away from Demitri and watching as one of the hunters jogged into the room.

"Yes, Hunter," he responded quietly.

"Alert me when he comes to," Hunter stated. "I need to…take care of something."

"Yes, sir," The guard responded obediently. Hunter turned from Demitri, a new idea in his mind but how to prove it…

"She's in between the state of sleep and awake," someone familiar replied as Adia began to wake up.

"Is she alright, Robin?" Starfire questioned as Adia began to open her eyes, the titans all around the bed and Lily sitting at the bottom of it, staring down at her.

"Lily!" Adia yelled, rushing forward and embracing her friend.

"Hello young one," Lily laughed, hugging her back. Adia's tears suddenly started to fall, everyone looking at each other as she sobbed against Lily openly.

"I am alright Adi, there's no reason to cry…" Lily stated rubbing her hand up and down Adia's back.

"Demitri…" Adia sobbed. Lily looked down with more concern.

"What'd she say?" Beast Boy questioned.

"He's barely—hanging on—" Adia whimpered.

"He was here?" Cyborg questioned.

"No…no…" Adia whimpered, trying to figure out how to breathe, how to calm herself down.

"Demitri has the power to communicate inside the soul," Lily stated for Adia. "He can speak to Adia with his soul."

"Like telepathy," Cyborg muttered.

"I can't…sit here and let him die…" Adia sobbed harder.

"He's dying!" Lily growled. "That bastard Hunter…"

"We can't wait any longer, Cyborg, where were the most sightings?" Robin demanded.

"Over on the west side of town, near those woods," Cyborg replied.

"NO!" Adia screamed.

"What is it, friend?" Starfire questioned.

"We…he…I can't…"

"Speak, young one," Lily ordered.

"He doesn't want us to save him," Adia whispered, her tears falling. "But…I can't…I can't…"

"Stay here, Adia," Beast Boy replied, suddenly seeming to appear in the conversation. "I'll go get him, no matter what." He slammed his knuckles into his other palm.

"If you're going to get him, I am too," Adia whispered.

"Beast Boy you can't be serious," Raven stated. "We've got to think about this, have more of a plan than you trying to get yourself killed."

"I have a plan of my own," Beast Boy stated, "And since when do you care about me?"

"You can transform now right?" Robin asked Beast Boy calmly.

Beast Boy's composure changed, taking a step back from the bed and transforming into a tall, hairy beast, elongated muzzle, long arms, and bulky legs, a large tail swishing slightly.

"You are like one of us," Lily whispered, staring at him in slight confusion.

Adia stood from the bed and stared at him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, little Brother," Adia replied. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Its decided then, we're going to get Demitri back, and stop Hunter from hurting anyone else," Robin stated heroically.

"Oh great," Raven muttered to herself.

"Adia, Beast Boy, you'll be out in the open and get inside," Robin muttered. "We'll be following, hidden and take them by surprise."

"No," Adia growled, her composure changing as she stood from her bed. All the titans stopped and stared, the happy and timid Adia suddenly changing before their eyes.

"Beast Boy needs to be a distraction, I can sense Demitri so I will infiltrate and get inside by myself, open the front door for you and go and get Demitri by myself."

"Adia…"

"I'll go inside with you," Raven suddenly stated.

"Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"I do not need your sympathy," Adia growled.

"I can sense him too, and you'll need help on the inside," Raven replied.

"And you got on my case about being a decoy!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Alright," Adia replied, unhappy with the idea but rather pleased that Raven had suddenly volunteered herself in Beast Boy's place.

"What!" Beast Boy yelled.

"BB," Cyborg replied, placing his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I think you just gotta let it go."

"Lets go, quickly," Adia responded, trying to urge the titans on. "Demitri hasn't got much time…"

"Yes, young one," Lily stated, "Let us go and get rid of Hunter, once and for all."

"Hunter, sir," one of the hunters responded. Hunter looked up from where he was sitting, his large chamber filled with the heads of several of the creatures and inhuman things he had hunted and killed down in his lifetime, lounging.

"What is it?" Hunter growled, rubbing his temples, trying to figure out his precious Adia had hidden herself, and how to break Demitri.

"The test results, from the blood, sir," the hunter responded. Hunter jumped to his feet and grabbed the thin papers from his lackey, and flipped to see what the contents held. His eyes darted across the data and words, examining them closely, his face slowly contorting into an evil grin, pushing the papers back into the hunter's arms.

"Get all available units ready," Hunter stated. "We're going on a wolf hunt."

"Sir?"

"Find out where she went, I need to have a word with Demitri," Hunter replied, walking out of the room quickly.

He strutted his way down the hallway in confidence, suddenly realizing why Demitri gave up his life to distract Hunter from the other two, from Adia. This information throws a whole new bone into his plot, changing it for the better, changing it to be longer, yet easier at the same time. Oh how sly Demitri had been, his own life just to keep Hunter's mind off of the obvious. He marched back into Demitri's containment room, a large white iridescent place where Hunter assumed an Angel would feel comfortable. Demitri was straining for breath as he leaned hard on his new bonds.

"Ah, Demitri," Hunter said cheerily, "Feeling better yet?"

"Worse, thank you," Demitri grunted.

"You see, here's the thing Demitri," Hunter began to state strutting around Demitri, "Something had me baffled about you. There was just something that I couldn't understand about the actions you took, how you gave me what I wanted…in some senses, you."

Demitri coughed, watching Hunter carefully as he circled again.

"But…why? I thought I figured it out. You didn't want me near your precious little wolfy because she was different from the others, because she herself had a soul. That's what I assumed, so I chased her. I thought I saw it, I thought I saw a soul in that little mongrel, so I had to have her, a unique creature like that can't be killed, your sister of course I thought my hunters had dealt with, until once again your little bitch popped up to the rescue…where I almost had her…and in a sense I had taken what I needed from one little needle…"

Hunter pulled out a long syringe and a vile filled with white, cloudy liquid.

"Much like this one. Did you know a few drops of blood can tell a lot about a person? Just like the ones left by that precious pet."

He placed the needle into the vile, pulling the syringe full of the white liquid.

"I found out something that made everything come together. Something that you have kept very well hidden from me, but she made the mistake of coming back for your sister, and trying to find you…"

Hunter drew close to Demitri's face, catching his eyes easily.

"How long did it take for you to know she would carry your baby? Have that pleasant seed germinate in her belly, hm?"

Demitri's eyes widened and turned from pained to fear.

"Yes, I know now that this baby is why she seems to have a soul. She has that little bastard child within her, and when I catch her, that means one thing…"

Hunter turned away from him, tapping the syringe and squirting some of the liquid out.

"I no longer need you."

He turned back around, about to inject Demitri with the needle.

The door swung open and one of the hunters ran inside.

"Adia…she's…been spotted…nearby…" he huffed.

"She couldn't wait for long, could she?" Hunter muttered, placing a cap back on the needle and tossing it to the hunter. "Is the teleporter ready?"

"Yes, Hunter, ready," the hunter huffed.

"Your little bitch was hard to catch with all those freaks protecting her, so we're going to get her away from them and…" Hunter grew close to Demitri again, "I'm going to break her myself…just for you."

Demitri tried to pull his bonds loose, his body suddenly surging with anger and hatred, the walls cracking but the bonds holding strong. Hunter smiled evilly, bowing slightly to Demitri before walking away and out.

Demitri screamed, his weakened state taking over his mind and tears shedding down his face…


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is the Ninth chapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol. 

Angel

* * *

Beast Boy tried to keep up with Lily and Adia, their pace much faster in the form than his own. Adia howled loudly, her eyes almost on fire in the dark night light, the anger rising in her. She wanted Hunter to show his face again…she'd tear it a part. Adia skidded to a halt suddenly, realizing this is where Cyborg had said the hunters had been seen most recently.

"Get out of here if anything bad starts to happen," Adia ordered Lily and Beast Boy, her nose getting closer to the ground as she smelled around.

"Do you really think I'd leave you to get taken?" Beast Boy growled.

"I'd expect you both to live," Adia stated, finding the familiar scent.

"And that means leaving you to die?" Lily asked, "That's not going to happen again."

"I'm with Lily," Beast Boy stated. "If anything bad happens we're not leaving you."

Adia grunted angrily as the words but a certain comfort from the words made her feel suddenly safer. She bounded forward again, following the scent easily before several hunters appeared and jumped from the above building onto the small group.

Adia howled loudly, Lily and Beast Boy following suit and sending the echoing noise throughout the streets nearby.

"That's the signal," Robin stated from a nearby alleyway, sitting eagerly on his bike and revving it up as he spoke to the other titans. Starfire was far above his head, before she flew quickly towards the noise, Cyborg ready in the T-car, Raven sitting in the front seat before zooming off from his nearby hiding spot.

The four other titans were on their way.

Adia charged forward, bashing her way through a few of the orange and black suited men and women, throwing them high from the ground and their bodies sprinkling like rain drops behind her. She wasn't looking for a fight with the them, she was trying to find Hunter.

She knew he would come of her himself. He wouldn't resist seeking her out himself especially in plain sight in the city's limits. Lily had gotten her strength back, charging and knocking a few over her, chasing after them like cattle and taking them down much easier than before.

An electric whip wrapped itself around Lily's neck, chocking her and yanking her down. Beast Boy charged the hunter that held its handle. He bit clear through it, sending the hunter falling backwards as the whip fell from Lily's neck.

Adia saw a few escaping from the fight, Robin whipping around the corner, his bike skidding on the asphalt as he ran down a hunter, whipping his helmet off.

Cyborg skidded to a stop as well, Raven rising from the car and flying forward into the fight. Cyborg made sure that the car was locked before bolting forward as well, Starfire shooting star bolts from above.

Adia chased after the three running from the skirmish, hoping that maybe they would give her a lead on where they were keeping Demitri. She didn't know how much time she had left…she prayed to herself that there was still time.

She jumped one, letting them roll under her arms and feet. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her front wrists and pull them under her chest and stomach, flipping her into the ground. She shook herself steady and stood on her back feet, beginning to pull the rope there free when the hunter she had run over threw the rope over her head and towards the other two.

"Adia's in trouble!" Lily screamed at the titans as they tried to fend off the relentless masses coming from the darkness.

Beast Boy kicked a hunter hard in the chest before darting his eyes towards Adia's situation and bolting for her. She yanked the rope from the air and snapped it from her wrists, grabbing hold of the one who had tried to trap her and throwing him hard into the near by building. She growled at the other two, before charging at them blindly, Beast Boy coming up behind her to help.

Something happened then that no one could describe.

Within a strange flash and a burst of blue light Adia screamed, before she had disappeared completely.

"ADIA!" Beast Boy screamed.

There were plants everywhere, she was surrounded by tall, thick bushes of shrubbery. It smelled like the ocean, salty and humid. She glanced around in the darkness of the night, wondering how she had gotten there. She shook off her fear and set forward, suddenly realizing she wasn't in a forest, but a strange garden maize somewhere outside Jump City.

"She's GONE!" Beast Boy screamed to the other titans.

"What!" Lily growled as she knocked another hunter group into a brick wall.

"There was a light! And she screamed and then she was just GONE!" Beast Boy fret, running towards Robin and changing back.

"We have to find her, Hunter must have somehow tricked her," Robin replied, winding his quarter staff around and knocking a few hunters down. "Can you get a scent on her Beast Boy?"

"No nothing," Beast Boy said nervously.

"I can find her," Raven suddenly called as she threw some hunters far from the buildings.

"Find her, Raven, and call us when you do!" Robin replied. "If she's in trouble and it's Hunter she's going to need all the help she can get!"

Raven flew into the sky, trying to get a lock on Adia…


	10. Chapter 10

Adia shifted back to her human form, examining where she was and trying to find her way out. She searched and searched but there seemed to be no exit to the giant, tall brush maize. She took a step, then a shock blazed through her body and causing her body to convulse before being thrown back on the path she had started on. She walked backwards, noting the strange shifted and hard to see ground she had stepped on that had given her the shock, and tried to dodge them as much as she could, but her path obviously had already been chosen for her, leading her deep into the middle of the maize.

Adia felt tired and sick from the constant electricity traveling through her body, her hair beginning to have the scent of burning as its tips were singed. Her finger tips were bruising, and her lung and heart felt strange in her chest.

He was toying with her; he knew exactly what to do to get her where he wanted. Soon hopefully, he would appear and Adia could finally try to find out where Demitri was being held. She didn't know how much more her body could take, but she needed to stay strong, even stronger when Hunter showed his maniacal face. She shook off the pain she had been feeling as she stepped closer to the strange center piece, watching her every step carefully as she tried to make her lungs breathe in and out.

Something felt like it was watching her, the darkness unsettling as the night grew later and later, the sea's crashing and shifting the only sounds around her.

"Pet…" He called out quietly. Adia froze, looked around in the brush of the large garden. She ran forward through the bush maize, trying to find her way back to the beginning and get out of that maize as fast as possible.

"I can hear you pet…" Hunter whispered, lurking beyond the shadows, watching her every move as she ran farther, deeper into the maize.

Raven flew as fast as she could to the maize, hovering above it to try and find Adia, but instead she saw the hunter creeping through the maize, as well as Adia running towards him blindly. She pressed the communicator on her chest bone.

"Robin, we have a serious problem," Raven muttered. "You better get over here as fast as you can."

"Where are you?" Robin answered through the link.

"At the Garden maize."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Oh pet, why do you run from me?"

Adia stopped her breathing heavy and ragged and her lungs burning every time she took in a breath.

"Even your precious Demitri stood and fought for you before the end."

"Wha…he…he…can't…be…"

"I had no need for him, not after the stunt you pulled with his precious half sister."

Adia felt her stomach grow so tight the air entering her mouth almost caused her to throw up.

"Oh, poor pet…he's given his life for yours twice now…"

An echo came into the back of Adia's mind……

"_Adia, Run! Get out of here the both of you!"_

Adia flinched and almost fell at the memory.

Suddenly a lasso flew around the large bush wall, landing around Adia's neck and pulling tightly against her skin. She grabbed the thin string as best she could and tried to pry herself free but from around the side of her Hunter appeared, pulling the rope tighter and pulling her closer to him.

"Now we ought to teach you some _manners_," Hunter declared, pulling her forward rapidly and causing Adia to loose her balance, crashing into the dirt ground before she could react.

Adia's skin became cold and her very world became more intense, her senses beginning to grow like fire. Her clothes began to change and become apart of her fur as her body grew in size, her face changing from human to wolf.

"No, no, no, pet…"

Hunter pulled out a thin, blue handle and tied the end of the rope to it speedily. Suddenly there was a current of electricity shooting through Adia's body, her wolf form slipping away quickly and her human form taking its place. Her back and arms steamed slightly as the current stopped, her body shaking abnormally.

"Oh Adia, what am I going to do with you?" Hunter stated, stepping forward and pulling the rope tighter. "You keep running from me, I can't have that."

Adia yanked the whip forward and pulled Hunter onto the ground, feeling what strength she had left rising. He hit the ground and dirt emerged into his mouth, the sudden attacked catching him off guard.

"I'm not running anymore," Adia growled, standing as best she could, her animal instincts beginning to take over her mind.

He sent another electric shock through the rope, Adia screaming in pain as it baked her skin and singed her body.

"Now pet, are you willing to learn to keep your tongue?" Hunter asked politely. "Especially with that little babe growing in you."

Adia's eyes grew wide. He knew…

"Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos!" Raven called out, the rope around Adia's neck turning black with shadow before it snapped off and she was freed.

Raven flew down in front of Adia, her eyes glowing black.

"A demon," Hunter declared, pulling what was left of his lasso to his side, walked backwards slightly, "I thought we wiped you from this plain a long time ago."

"You must've gotten sloppy," Raven snapped, sending another stream of her magic towards Hunter. He jumped back, discarding the broken whip and dodging the blast of black magic easily. Raven moved her hands, the blast following his movements as he flipped and jumped over the tall wall of green. Raven turned to Adia who was coughing and trying to get her body to relax…but the words that had come from Hunter's mouth were slowly sinking in…

"Adia, we have to get out of here," Raven stated, yanking on her arm to stand.

"No," Adia ordered. "No."

"Did you hear me? We have to get out of here!"

"I said NO!"

Adia's form changed rapidly, every single ounce of anger, hatred, sadness pouring out of her and into her instincts. Her long muzzle howled loudly, her eyes had become blood thirsty. Her fur that once was shiny and brown had highlights and shimmers of white, and all around her body was a strange white glow.

"HUNTER!" she screamed in the lower voice. Raven stepped back, realizing she had lost control and tried not to let the fear she was feeling out into the open, afraid that Adia might sense it…and tear her to pieces.

Adia knelt down low, before bursting from the ground climbing over the walls of the garden maize in a strange rampage, smelling Hunter's scent as if it was a beacon of pure light.

She knew where he was, and he wasn't going to live much longer…

Beast Boy and Starfire were flying as fast as they could, Robin and Cyborg there for the ride as they continued their flight towards the maize. Beast Boy heard the howling, suddenly afraid of what had happened.

Lily had been running on the ground as fast as she could, following the aerial group easily as you don't see a giant flying pterodactyl every day.

"What in the world is that!" Cyborg called out as the rest laid eyes on what they saw. A strange glowing beast had emerged and was darting its way across the top of the maize.

"That—it's Adia!" Robin stated as they saw Raven fly from the maize as well, following.

Adia jumped back down into the maize, smelling his scent just around the corner. She slid and turned the corner to find something she wasn't expecting, his jacket top on the ground in front of her.

"Foolish animal!"

Four strange metal arms emerged from the sandy ground, grasping around her wrists and long ankles. They pulled her legs back and arms forward, preventing her from movement as Hunter stepped into her line of view.

"You're nothing more than a crude beast! Did you really think you could defeat me!" Hunter screamed. Adia howled and roared at his comment, before pulling the metallic arms closer to her body, one snapping out of the ground and freeing her arm.

"you will pay for what you've done to innocent lives!" Adia screamed and broke the rest of the arms, tearing them off her limbs and launching herself at Hunter, trying to take a hold of his throat. He held her mouth off with both his hands, but his grip was failing. His arms shook violently as Adia's sharp teeth came closer to his neck, before he grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it in her face.

Confused she shook her head and rubbed her eyes, Hunter kicking her hard in the gut.

Raven flew down quickly, but was ambushed and trapped by more arms, electricity shooting through them and shocking her painfully.

Beast Boy heard her screams and flew faster. He set Cyborg down in a hurry in the middle of the maize before continuing over the hedges, following Raven's screaming.

"Raven!" He called out before landing, transforming into an electric eel and zapping the arms to free her, hurting himself. The electricity stopped and Raven used her black magic to rip the arms from her, Beast Boy smoking slightly before her in his normal form.

Adia flew over their heads as Hunter flipped over them, Adia crashing into a thick brush of branches before she stood easily and ran towards Hunter's flying kick. She dodged it as Beast Boy and Raven ran backwards, Adia swinging around and chomping hard into Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter threw her off and into the brush once again, grabbing one of the arms that Raven had pulled out and swinging it across Adia's face, sending her flying through the bushes and sliding into the middle of the maize.

Robin suddenly attacked from above, Hunter jumping back and swinging the arm at him, Robin catching the edge of it with his quarter staff and swinging his leg around and kicking Hunter hard in the jaw.

Starfire flew down to Raven and Beast Boy, helping Beast Boy to his feet as Hunter stumbled back. Cyborg fired a sonic canon towards him, the blast erupting and sending dirt flying all around. Adia emerged from the bushes, brushing passed the two boys at sheer speed, jumping over Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy and charging towards where Hunter had been hit.

The light came again, just as before, the dirt clearing, and both Adia and Hunter were gone…


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is the first Chapter, there are seven in total right now, I dunno when I'll finish it hopefully if you ppl like it I'll do it faster lol.

Angel

P.S. I lied lol there's going to be at least one or two more chapters after this one...ignore the summary! I was...inspired to write more stuff!

* * *

Lily stalled on her way towards the maize, smelling something strange yet familiar in the air as she came up on what looked like an abandon mine shaft. She smelled the air deeply, realizing it was something familiar.

The air smelled like blood, hunters' blood she had spilt earlier.

She howled loudly, the noise carrying all the way across the ocean and towards the maize. Beast Boy's ears picked up the howl and twitched toward it.

"It's Lily!" Beast Boy stated, pulling himself from Starfire and following the call. She called again, the other titans listening carefully to try and hear what he heard so easily.

"She thinks she's found something! Come on!" Beast Boy replied, transforming into the pterodactyl and erupting from the ground.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled. "You're forgetting something!"

Beast Boy flew back as Starfire hooked her arms under Robin's, Raven already in the air. He grabbed a hold of Cyborg's shoulder's and flew easily back into the air, the titans following Beast Boy's lead.

"You gotta remember I can't fly before going to save any body!" Cyborg stated, laughing. "I know you wanna be the hero and all—"

Beast Boy let go of one of Cyborg's shoulders.

"Alright! Alright! We'll talk about it later!" Cyborg replied, grabbing hold of Beast Boy's hanging foot.

Lily saw them coming quickly, shifting back into her more human form and running towards the smell. The closer she came to it the more distinct and powerful the smell became.

Beast Boy threw Cyborg close to Lily as she ran forward, peeking around the side of the shaft and smelling the air.

"I can hear voices," she stated as the others landed behind them. "And I can smell blood."

"Then that's where we should go," Cyborg stated, running down the dark cave, Lily following as well as the rest of the titans.

Adia and Hunter tumbled into a dark room, other hunters present in the metal walls of the confines. He barely held her off of him, her mind running wild just wanting to bite into his skull.

"Get the anti-toxin," Hunter strained as he threw Adia off of him and into the wall.

The two hunters ran out as Hunter stood from the ground, waiting for Adia to regain her footing, before running close to the door, wanting her to follow him. His shoulder was bleeding profusely and Adia could smell it, taste it in her mouth. She charged at him, but he jumped away and she skidded into the wall.

Hunter ran out quickly into the hallway, getting her attention as she charged for him again. He ran as several hunters charged behind Adia, she not paying attention before they pulled out long, slender net guns, firing on her.

One caught her back legs, sending her crashing to the ground. Hunter slid to a stop his body aching and burning yet somehow all the pain was worth it.

Two more nets wrapped around Adia as more of his minions came out.

"Blood transfusion," Hunter barked to one of the hunters, another handing him a syringe filled with yellow liquid.

Adia screamed and cursed, trying to tear her way free, but the nets only stretched, they did not break with her attempts.

Hunter pulled the safety cap from the syringe and slowly placed the needle in his arm.

"You are a spirited little thing," Hunter stated loudly, injecting the liquid into his blood. "But now you've given me just what I wanted…so predictable…"

Adia's net suddenly tore open, her anger reaching its maximum.

"Tranq!" Hunter ordered. One of the hunters handed him a small dart gun, Hunter taking it in his uninjured arm and hand and shooting the tranquilizer into her neck. Adia cringed as the liquid traveled through her bloodstream, making everything grow hazy and dim, the glow and white disappearing from her fur before she was back into her human form, her body unconscious and the dart falling before her.

"Get her prepped and ready, as well as the extractor," Hunter ordered. "We need to do this quickly, before anything else goes wrong."

"Sir…your shoulder…" one of the hunters stated, concerned.

"Someone meet me in the tech room and sew this back up, the anti-toxin will have set in by then," Hunter commanded as a few gathered Adia and the nets that held most of her body from the floor.

"Too bad we'll have to kill her after this," Hunter stated, turning and walking down the hallway. "I thought she was something special."

The alarm began to sound, every noise painful to the ears.

"FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON!" Hunter bellowed, pushing some of the hunters from him. They all darted every way as Hunter huffed and stomped quickly down the hallway, leading the few carrying Adia towards the white room.

Demitri's hope has perished and faded, like a fire it has slowly died, every last ounce of bright golden light had wavered and smoked into nothing. His body hung against the chains, his knees almost on the ground at his arms were still yanked upwards. The door creaked open, but he did not look up. His eyes were fixed on the floor, his tears collected on the floor in front of him. The alarm didn't even register in his mind, the flashing red just in the back ground of his misery.

"Oh Demitri, I have a surprise for you," Hunter stated from somewhere in the back of Demitri's mind, or so it felt. Demitri's head raised from the ground, beaten and broken, when his whole body perked up higher from the sight behind Hunter, the vision the only thing clear in his eyes.

"Adi…" Demitri whispered, watching as the other men unwrapped her body of nets.

"Thought you might want to be with one another in the end, her being your choice and all," Hunter said snottily as the hunters carried her to the other side of the room, another set of chains waiting bare for Adia's wrists and feet.

"Adi!" Demitri yelled, ignoring Hunter's words, his mind only on her.

"Oh, poor Demitri, she can't hear you," Hunter stated.

Adia stirred suddenly as her feet and hands were locked into place in an X position.

"Remi…" Adia said hoarsely as if she were still dreaming. Hunter yanked his head around at her, wondering how she had gained her consciousness so fast; the drug should have knocked her out for another hour.

"Adi!" Demitri yelled, yanking forward on his chains but they still held to the wall.

"Shut him up," Hunter ordered. Adia's eyes blinked drunkenly, before she began to take the scene into her mind.

"Remi," she replied, her body filling with relief as it convulsed from the stress. "You're…alive…"

"Shhh…don't talk," Demitri ordered, trying to pull himself closer, the chains rattling against him. Adia laughed, the pain present on her face but she smiled seeing him alive…She cried silently at the sight of him.

Hunter Motioned for his men to bring in the device he needed. The hunters pulled in a large, long machine with an odd metal clamp on one arm that led towards a strange torso sized tube. It contained a strange gelatinous substance that jiggled as they wheeled it inside.

"Why did you come, Adi?" Demitri asked as one of the hunters injected his arm.

"If you die, I die," Adia whispered gently.

"What a sweet…yet sickening sentiment," Hunter stated as he began to adjust the machine into place next to Adia.

"Don't touch her!" Demitri growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hunters muttered. "That is what this machine is for."

He adjusted the arm closer to Adia's stomach opening the clamp and placing it around her waist tightly.

"What are you doing!" Demitri demanded becoming groggy.

"Oh, don't fret. I'm just taking what I need from her," Hunter replied calmly.

"Sir the third werewolf and the Teen Titans have made their way inside!" a hunter yelled from the door as the alarm still sounded loudly.

"Stop sitting there and TANKE CARE OF IT YOU INCOMETENT FOOLS!" Hunter growled as he adjusted the tubing into place. All of the hunters left at the command, running to hold back the entourage.

Demitri began to feel weak from the tranquilizer but he kept his body awake, knowing if he fell asleep that he would never wake up.

"Adi, you need to get out of here," Demitri said in a delusional tone, "I know you can get…out of here…"

Hunter ignored his rants as he set to plug the device in, realizing there were no outlets in this room. Angrily and nervously he left to grab a long extension cord.

"I won't," Adia muttered, examining the machine attached to her waist. "Not without you."

"He knows about Nree, Adia," Demitri stated quietly as if the secret were still as such.

"I know he does," Adia half laughed. "He…he told me…you…were dead…"

"No, I'm not," Demitri muttered, laughing slightly. "You can get yourself out of there, you just have to concentrate."

"Not without you," Adia stated again. "I'm not leaving you."

"This is no the time to be stubborn," Demitri said crossly. "He will kill us both, Adi…"

His body began to waver and fall back against the wall, the drugs becoming too powerful for his mind.

"Remi, Remi!" Adia yelled. "Remi, you have to stay awake!"

"I know…" Demitri replied groggily, shaking his head awake and holding his eyes open with all the strength he had. "You have…to get out…"

"Well, finally I see he's becoming relaxed," Hunter stated cheerily as he yanked a long extension cord in, plugging the machine in and turning it on. It rumbled and made an odd, high pitched noise that made Adia and Demitri's ear drums vibrate painfully.

"Would you like to see your baby, Demitri?" Hunter replied happily. Demitri, still falling slowly perked his body up at the words, their sudden existence disturbing to the core.

"Leave—her alone!" Demitri yelled as his eyes rolled upwards but opened again and focused on Hunter.

"Oh, poor Demitri, it really should be the last thing you both see, that little baby was the reason you're both now going to die, doesn't that feel wonderful?" Hunter replied still with his insane tone.

"Nree," Demitri stated. Hunter turned to him with the strange word.

"What was that?" Hunter questioned.

"Her name…is Nree," Demitri strained to say.

"Oh, how quaint, you already have a name for it," Hunter stated, smiling.

"Her!" Demitri growled.

"Well, we'll find her for you, how does that fair?" Hunter stated, walking over to the device and pressing a small amount of buttons on a hidden consol. The clamp around Adia's waist moved down slowly, jerking to the side and down once again, creaking and groaning with the motions.

Adia's face hit the back of the wall, squirming in the grip of the clamp before it pushed forward on her lower abdomen and squeezed around her pelvic bones tighter.

"Oh don't wiggle pet," Hunter stated. "If the extractor missed, you and your baby will both be killed, instead of…just you which would be a shame," Hunter replied.

Demitri rose, breathing abnormally and staring at Hunter in disbelief.

"Which reminds me, Demirti your holiness, you might want to say your goodbyes to Adia? The extractor will be cutting into her, sucking a fair amount of blood and embryonic fluid from her as well as your little girl—" Hunter stated, his smile grinning from ear to ear as he stepped over to the gelatinous tube and placing his hand on it, "—and placing it in here, where it will grow and thrive until…well…it can be born and then raised by yours truly. Just to let you know, your precious Adia probably won't survive the shock for very long."

"Lily will come!" Adia yelled from fear. "You can't stop her and the Titans!"

"Those little teen primates? Do you really think they made it very far into my fortress?" Hunter laughed heartily. "Even if they make it very far, my minions will kill them as well, they're been ordered to get rid of them for good. That way, my new legacy can begin without anymore interruptions."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. This is the LAST CHAPTER! 12 In total. FINAL CONCLUSION!

Angel

* * *

"Raven!" Robin yelled out as he threw one of the many hunters out of his way. "Do you have a lock on them yet!"

"I—can't tell!" Raven yelled back as Beast Boy stomped by as a t-rex, preventing the hunters from attacking her so she could try and concentrate.

"We must find them!" Lily growled as she slashed and tossed hunters out of her way, following the scents of a dozen or more people but none Adia, Hunter or Demitri.

"I—have something weak!" Raven stated, feeling a pair of faint auras that were strange and not like the rest of the humans here.

"Titans GO!" Robin screamed.

"YEAH!" Cyborg yelled, blasting a new path forward. "WE GOT IT ROB!"

Raven flew down the hallway, Beast Boy following quickly as well as Starfire, blasting a free path in front of them. Robin darted his way over several of the hunters and followed the rest. Cyborg left in the crowd of several unconscious men and women.

"WOULD YOU GUYS WAIT UP!" Cyborg huffed as he tried to catch up.

Adia strained and breathed harder, her body beginning to give into the fear of Hunter's words.

"What?" Demitri muttered in disbelief as Adia looked at him with scared and watering eyes.

"Oh, don't worry Demitri, you won't live much longer either," Hunter replied. "Don't feel left out."

Demitri stood stuttering, unable to comprehend watching Adia die before him as he sat there and did nothing to stop it.

Hunter began to type quickly, the machine almost warming up as it jerked harder against Adia's stomach.

Demitri's eyes fixated on Adia's, his face contorting to an almost child like fear, searching in her for any answer on why they had come to this point.

Adia, trying to comfort him, curved her mouth into a smile, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's alright," Adia whispered to him as Hunter and the rest of the vicious noises disappeared to them. "I love you."

Something in the words made Demitri snap.

Raven felt a power rising nearby, making her stop it mid air and search once again for the feeling.

"Raven?" Starfire questioned, stopping alongside her.

"Something's strange," Raven stated.

Lily felt it suddenly as well, her instincts on high alert.

"I know that…my brother…" Lily replied.

Raven sped through the air, the others following rapidly and Cyborg still lagging behind.

Hunter was about to hit the enter button, ready to start the machine's razors to cut deep inside Adia. He heard a low growling vibrating deep within his chest and rotated his head towards Demitri.

His body was glowing eerily white, the wall seeming the color of shadows compared to it. White fur grew from his arms, his legs, and his body growing in size. Hunter stepped back from the machine as Demitri's head expanded and elongated, his mouth turning into a long, white muzzle, his teeth growing in length, his feet growing longer. The chains snapped from the walls as Demitri yanked his arms forward, two strange bumps rose from the back of his shoulders. The bonds around his ankles snapped as his legs grew burly, feathers spreading and expanding across the bumps on his back, before a pair of grey wings fanned out, shading Hunter and Adia in a large shadow.

Demitri pried the bonds from his wrists, swinging the chain back before whipping it around Hunter's neck, yanking him from the machine and towards him. Hunter skidded on the floor, but unraveled the chains quickly before Demitri chocked him to death gasping for air.

Demitri jumped high and spread his wings, flying high and diving towards Hunter as Hunter ran towards his extractor machine.

Demitri slammed into the machine as Hunter skidded on his feet from him, Adia turning her face away to keep away from the debris. Demitri howled loudly, yanking the clamp on Adia's waist and bending it into the breaking, sparkling extractor. He picked it up, holding it high above his head and towering it over Hunter, his wings spreading out.

"Extract THIS!" Demitri exclaimed, throwing the sparking and crumbling machine at Hunter. Hunter slid away as the pile of metal crashed and erupted into debris, wires smoking and sparking. Hunter laughed, standing confidently and watching Demitri carefully. Demitri growled as his pupils slimmed, before bolting forward, his arm rose to slash Hunter deep into his flesh. Hunter grabbed one of the smoking wires, throwing at Demitri's chest and shocking Demitri.

"Stupid animals!" Hunter yelled. "You're all ignorant animals!"

Demitri grabbed the wire and threw it from his body, his skin singed but his anger greater. He charged forward again, ramming into Hunter and sending him flying across the room and into the wall, smashing his back as well as his pride.

Hunter's body became rigid, his anger beginning to truly come through before he yanked from the back of his pants a gun, bullets clicking into place.

The Titans blasted their way to the final corridor, Raven landing and running into the white room, Beast Boy following on her heels.

Hunter whipped around as he heard the footsteps, barraging Raven with bullets. Beast Boy reacted, without any question in his mind, shoving Raven down and transforming into the pterodactyl.

He jerked abnormally as Raven and Adia both screamed.

Demitri sprung forward, grasping Hunter by the throat and shaking the gun from his hand. Hunter tried to pull his neck free, the air being choked from his throat but Demitri held tighter.

"There's one thing I want you to know, Hunter," Demitri growled. Hunter gasped as Demitri lifted him up off his feet.

"You are forgiven."

Demitri looked down and crushed Hunter's neck and spine.

Beast Boy had fallen backwards, his eyes open, his body unnervingly still as blood began to stain his uniform, turning the purple fabric black and sticky.

Raven scooted next to him as the others emerged, Demitri dropping Hunter as Adia strained to free herself from the wall, unable to think Beast Boy was dead.

"N-n-no," Raven whispered, her body beginning to hyperventilate.

Demitri freed Adia from the wall, Adia jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. Demitri shifted back slowly, Raven lying down onto Beast Boy's chest. Blood covering her arms and face.

"Garfield…" Starfire muttered, turning and hiding her face in Robin's chest.

"BB?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"Demitri," Adia whispered, looking at him, then to Beast Boy and Raven. "She…she loves him…can't you…do…?"

Demitri sighed heavily, glancing to the sad Titans as Lily made her way closer to her brother.

"We know you can," Lily muttered. "They've saved us, Demitri."

"Adi, I need something sharp," Demitri ordered, letting go of her and walking towards Beast Boy and Raven, the white floor staining with black and red blood.

Demitri stared down at the strange demon girl, watching her body shake and stutter as she tried not to cry.

On the floor bear the destroyed extractor, Adia searched quickly for anything sharp. She yanked parts a part, Lily helping her with the task as they both pulled the machine a part. Lily saw the strange tube and gel, getting an idea. She ripped a thin bar from the pile of rubble, before swinging it at the tube, shattering a small part of it but not breaking through.

The gel oozed out, before a hole burst from it and the gel began to travel onto the floor.

Demitri knelt down nest to Raven, touching her back lightly. Raven launched her head up, her cheek covered in blood.

"May I see him, please?" Demitri asked as gently as possible. She glanced down at Beast Boy, and scooted away from him in a child like manner. Demitri scooted closer to the body, running his hand across the bullet wounds.

Lily smashed the glass in, Adia picking up a large shard and running over to Demitri. He had begun removing the bullets, hovering his hand over the wounds. The bullets came from Beast Boy's body as if Demitri's palm were magnetic.

Adia stepped next to him and waited for his command, holding the blade in her hand carefully. Demitri threw the bullet and fragments away, closing Best Boy's eyes with his fingers before glancing up at Adia, exposing one of his wrists to her. She at first looked confused, but swallowed nervously and held Demitri's palm upwards in her hand, slowly cutting into his wrist with her free hand. Demitri's blood began to spread from the open wound, before he flipped his wrist over and placed it on where Beast Boy's heart was sitting cold in his chest, letting the blood smear and soak into the uniform and skin. The wounds miraculously began to disappear, some of the blood that had stained Beast Boy's uniform returning into his body, just holes in the uniform where the wounds had been and Adia, Lily and Demitri heard within his chest his heart beginning to beat again.

Demitri pulled his hand away, glancing down at Beast Boy as Adia ripped a piece of Demitri's tattered shirt and wrapping it gently and tightly around Demitri's injured wrist.

Beast Boy did not stir though, he was knocked unconscious still.

Raven couldn't tell if he had changed, all the Titans fearing he was still dead.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Raven demanded fearfully. Demitri looked up at her, having an idea as the tears from Raven's eyes cleaned a line down her cheek.

"He—" Adia began, going to inform the terrified Teen Titans that he was just unconscious.

"—Needs to be shown love," Demitri interrupted. Adia looked down on him with a confused look on her face. Demitri glanced up at her, winking at her.

"Love?" Raven asked.

"Yes, love. It's the only way his soul can merge back within his body. If it has a reason to return, such as love, it will," Demitri stated rather eloquently even if it all was a beautiful lie.

"How…do you show him love?" Raven asked curiously. The other Titans looked towards Demitri as well, searching for an answer.

"Well, one of you could kiss him, and tell him that you love him," Demitri stated, standing up next to Adia. "I would do it but I don't think he'd appreciate that sentiment."

Adia nudged him hard in the side.

Robin looked to Raven as he still held Starfire against him. Cyborg did as well, crossing his arms.

"What're you all looking at me for?" Raven replied trying not to sob.

They still just stared, Adia, Demitri and Lily as well.

"Come on, Raven," Cyborg stated. "We know…it's kind of been obvious for a while."

"I—what! You think—I—love—"

"We know you do," Starfire stated as Raven stuttered.

Raven's mouth hung open, but her friends stares were true and begging her to do so.

Demitri tried not to smile, the task hard and his face looking as if it were having a small seizure. Adia nudged him harder.

Raven crawled over to Beast Boy's body, looking down at his shut eyes, wondering suddenly why it had to take his death for her to admit herself to him.

"Beast Boy…" Raven muttered. "Garfield…"

Everyone had gone dead silent.

"I…I love…"

"Tell him, child," Demitri egged on.

Adia covered his mouth.

Raven bent closer to Beast Boy's face, her lips inches from his.

"I love you."

She leaned down and let her lips press against his. He stirred slightly under her, before she pulled away and his eyes opened.

"I figured…" Beast Boy muttered groggily.

"BB!" Cyborg screamed, picking the small green teen from the ground and swinging him around. Beast Boy became dizzy and a sick feeling rise from his stomach and then to his brain, his legs and arms wobbly feeling like rubber. Starfire jumped up and down clapping her hands loudly as Cyborg set his small friend down. She embraced him painfully hard, his lungs pushing out the small amount of air that had been let in.

"I am happy to see you are alive!" Starfire yelled as Robin freed Beast Boy from her grip.

"Good to have you back," Robin stated, rubbing Beast Boy's head.

"Good to be back," Beast Boy said, laughing slightly. He turned to Raven who had stood up, her face hidden in the shadow of her hood but the blood still present on her cheek.

Beast Boy walked over to her, standing in front of her and staring at her sternly, his mouth cocking to one side.

"So…this…means you really think I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked, smiling with his eye brow raised.

"Humor has nothing to do with it," Raven stated, "or lack there of—"

Beast Boy felt a strange courage run through him as he gently removed Raven's hood, setting his hands on her upper arms. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, trying to remove the blood there.

"You didn't have to jump in front of me," Raven muttered defensively, wondering what he was doing and why.

"Yeah, I did," Beast Boy muttered. "Because I love you too."

Raven's eyes became huge and watery, before Beast Boy leaned closer to her and kissed her again.

Lily had sneakily made her way around the group, staring at Starfire and Robin curiously as everyone had been lost in the moments between Beast Boy and Raven. Lily waited for a moment, before hooking her foot on Starfire's ankle and yanking her foot from under her. Starfire tumbled into Robin's chest and both fell to the ground, Robin blinking in astonishment as Starfire's face and body lay on top of him, her face so close to his he could feel her breath on his cheeks. Cyborg had glanced down at the two.

"You guys need a few moments?" Cyborg replied, wondering how they had gotten onto the floor.

Adia let out a huge laugh leaning on Demitri hard. Robin's face was once again cherry red, his hands on Starfire's shoulders.

"I—Star—I—think we need to get—"

Starfire lifted herself off of him, smiling slightly and brushing herself off. Robin blinked, confused with Starfire's sudden movements.

"Well, at least one of them gets it now," Demitri muttered to Adia, who once against nudged him in the side.

"Would you stop that!" Demitri laughed. Adia did it again to spite him.

* * *

It had been a day or so since the attack on Hunter and his minions, Adia, Lily and Demitri staying at Titan Tower to recover from the traumatic fight. Cyborg had made two more suits like Adia's for Lily and Demitri, Demitri's deep charcoals and light grays while Lily's was burgundies and blood reds.

The larger group had gathered inside the main room of the Titans Tower, the five regulars sitting in the circular couches, Raven rather close to Beast Boy but that was to be more or less expected. Starfire had situated herself next to Robin, but not as close as Beast Boy and Raven, those two still unable to confess their true feelings.

Adia and Demitri stood, Adia leaning hard on his shoulder and arm as his hand intertwined in hers while Lily sat next to Cyborg on the far right end as the eight had a conversation.

"So you two are brother and sister?" Beast Boy asked. "Does that mean…"

"No, we have the same father," Lily answered him. "Different mothers."

"That explains it," Beast Boy muttered to himself. "Never really got a chance to ask you to explain that."

Raven glanced at him, thinking about how cute he was when he was thinking to himself.

"Where will you guys go?" Cyborg questioned.

"You can always stay here, become honorary Teen Titans, I know we'd love to have you here," Robin suggested.

"As much as that offer sounds pleasant, we have some things we need to take care of back home," Demitri stated, placing his chin on Adia's head.

"Do you still have the home to go to?" Starfire questioned innocently.

"As long as we have each other now, we should be okay," Lily answered graciously.

Adia let go of Demitri's hand and walked behind him. Demitri tried to watch her; curious as to what she was doing. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and launched herself onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"What're you doing you dork?" Demitri questioned, hanging onto Adia's legs so she wouldn't fall off.

"I want a piggy back ride," she answered playfully, her tail swinging back and forth much more than it used to now that Demitri was around.

"And you think you deserve one?" he asked, leaning his head back next to her as she set her chin on his shoulder.

"Well… I risked my life as well as your unborn baby's life to save you from an all around bad person, so I think I deserve one," Adia muttered.

"Baby!" All the Titans exclaimed at once. Lily set her head down lower and sighed. Adia looked at Demitri who kissed her gently on the lips.

"I told you he was my mate," she replied, her cheeks turning rose.

"Glorious! The children are always fun and playful!" Starfire said happily.

"You'll have to get your own, Star," Cyborg hinted, hitting Robin hard in the shoulder. Robin cleared his throat.

"We should probably head out, huh?" Demitri asked Adia. Adia bounced off of his back and straightened her uniform out. The Titans all stood to bid them goodbye.

Adia hugged Cyborg first, giving him another kiss on the cheek. She then turned to Starfire, smiling widely at her and brushing some hair off of her shoulder before hugging her as well.

"All of you be safe," Adia stated as she hugged Robin. Coming to Raven and extending her hand. "Alright?"

Raven grasped it, and leaned against Adia, giving her a half hug.

"We know," Raven said drolly as she let Adia go. Adia turned to Beast Boy, who had a sentimental smile on his face.

"You take care of her," Adia whispered, hugging Beast Boy tightly, "Little Brother."

"I will," Beast Boy answered, holding her tightly. She sighed heavily, letting him go and walking back to Lily and Demitri.

"You had better take care of her too!" Beast Boy exclaimed to Demitri.

"I will," Demitri stated, running his hand up and down Adia's back.

"OH!" Cyborg exclaimed suddenly. He ran out of the room, everyone following his sudden disappearance in silence, before he ran back in. He handed Adia, Lily, and Demitri strange, small communicators the shape of wolf heads. Adia flipped hers open, seeing her name engraved within the light metal.

"Just in case you guys need help again," Cyborg said proudly. "Or get lost from each other."

"Thank you, so much!" Adia replied, hugging Cyborg again.

"I'll have to keep an eye on these two," Demitri stated. "They always seem to run off without me."

"Oh shut up," Lily replied, hitting him hard in the shoulder.

"Come on, we should go before the light dies," Demitri laughed, jumping away from his sister.

"Thank you all," Adia replied, walking away from them. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much you have helped."

"Oh, I think we do," Robin laughed. Adia bowed slightly, a tear rolling down her cheek as Lily touched her shoulder lightly.

"When that baby's born you had better bring it here!" Cyborg yelled. "I gotta make it a suit too!"

"We'll be sure to," Demitri laughed as the girls stepped in front of him and out the door.

"Goodbye!" Adia called, before the doors shut. Robin sighed heavily, sitting back down on the couch and staring out at the ocean once again.

"Robin, are you feeling the hunger?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yeah…I kind of am," Robin stated.

"Then let us make the dinner!"

* * *

FIN/END/WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT TO SAY OF 5 GOLDEN TITANS, 4 LOVERS, THREE WEREWOLVES, 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS, AND ONE CCCRRRRAAAAAAZZZYY SN OF A BEEEP!


	13. BLOOPERS

Hi! this is my little fanfic that I've been working on for a while. Its Teen Titans lol, so all the Teen Titans aren't mine, just Adia, Demitri, Lily, Hunter and the hunters, etc. OH the title of this fanfic is in song 5 GOLDEN TITANS 4 LOVERS 3 WEREWOLVES 2 OF THEM ARE GIRLS AND A CRAZED SON OF A BEEP all to the first five of the song "the twelve days of christmas" hehehehehehe. If you enjoyed5 Golden Titans this is the bloopers reel, or the first one I've decided there might be a second. this is not a chapter just something for laughs. I am insane yes I know, but there's always room for humor.

Angel

* * *

"Oh no," Raven stated disdainfully, her shoulders hunching slightly. Beast Boy suddenly came sliding around the corner and running as fast as he could down the hallway towards them, jumping for Raven and shifting from his human form into a mouse, burrowing into Raven's unitard and hiding under the shoulder. Raven tried to back away but the tiny creature had already done the damage of touching her skin.

"BB! COME OUT RIIIGHT NOW!" Cyborg yelled, running around the corner and well and stomping his way into the room. The small mouse shivered in Raven's shoulder.

"Looking for this?" Raven asked, pulling Beast Boy out by his slender tail and dangling him in the air. Cyborg took the mouse easily, Beast Boy shifting back into his human form as Cyborg gripped the back of his shirt tightly, dangling him from the ground.

"Just one thing before the punishment," Beast Boy stated. "Did you know Raven likes pink bras?"

* * *

It growled defensively at them, watching carefully as its escape was slowly growing smaller and smaller, when it glanced at the shifting green boy, locking eyes with it.

It howled once, shocking Beast Boy as something, a message crawled through the howling.

"Cheese bread is gooooooddddd….."

The creature of wolf and man darted forward towards Beast Boy as he stood in still confusion, before he fell over laughing.

* * *

"It's alright," Adia whispered to him as Hunter and the rest of the vicious noises disappeared to them. "I'm not wearing underwear."

"What?" Demitri demanded laughing heartily as Hunter had fallen over with the words.

"I am, I'm just kidding," Adia stated, chuckling as well.

"SICK!" Hunter cackled.

* * *

"Um…" Beast Boy mumbled. "After—last night—"

Raven's face turned from curiosity to rage, turning towards Adia who was staring at Beast Boy affectionately, or so Raven told herself.

"Oh…right…about that…" Adia stated. "I really didn't mean to…take my top off."

"WHAT? That's not in the script!" Cyborg yelled. "Why didn't you call me BB!"

"KIDDING!" Adia yelled.

* * *

"Get the anti-venom," Hunter strained as he threw Adia off of him and into the wall. One of the hunters laughed behind him.

"Did you get bitten by a snake in the maize sir?"

"ANTI-TOXIN!" Hunter yelled.

* * *

Hunter drew close to Demitri's face, catching his eyes easily.

"How long did it take for you to know she would carry your baby? Have that pleasant seed germinate in her belly, hm?"

Demitri's eyes widened and turned from pained to fear.

Hunter stayed silent.

"So…when are you going to kiss me?" Demitri joked.

"SICK! ALL WEREWOLVES ARE SICK PEOPLE!" Hunter yelled.

* * *

"What a sweet…yet sickening sentiment," Hunter stated as he began to adjust the machine into place next to Adia.

"Don't touch her!" Demitri growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hunters muttered. "She's not wearing any underwear, and that my friends is why you all have to die."

"I WAS LYING!" Adia screamed as Demitri tried not to laugh.

* * *

"Demon," Adia stated, turning to Raven slightly as she slipped on the boots.

"My name is Raven," Raven growled. "Not demon."

"And I s'pose you should do the same courtesy and call me Adia," Adia replied, glancing at the back of the outfit, wagging her tail lightly, as if in Raven's direction.

"Wow um…I don't swing that way," Raven said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Swing what way?" Adia asked, before turning stark white. "EW!"

* * *

Beast boy shifted from his human form into a squirrel, sneaking closer to the figure and realizing that it was Adia, sitting solitary and cold as she stared over the vast ocean pounding and crashing against the rocks at the bottom of titan tower. Beast Boy shifted back and walked over to her, kicking the rooftop lightly.

"So…" Beast Boy muttered. Adia slipped off the roof with the surprise voice, hanging onto the edge as Beast Boy ran over and grabbed her to help her up.

"I'm okay!" she yelled out. "That…just scared me and this rooftop is damn slippery."

* * *

"Oh glorious! The joys of having a tail!" Starfire suddenly screamed out, running forward and pulling on Adia's tail playfully. "It is so full of fluff and bouncy!"

"I meant the outfit," Adia laughed but gave the rest of the group a strange look.

"OH! Wait…um…Robin is she the sexy in it?"

Robin turned the color of his uniform yet again.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Robin bellowed.

"Yes…but Beast Boy said you called me the sexy."

* * *

"Do you really think I'd leave you to get taken?" Beast Boy growled.

"I'd expect you both to live," Adia stated, finding the familiar scent.

"No, why would we want to live? An excruciating and somewhat explosive death sounds much more appealing," Lily stated sarcastically.

"Oh, well, then we're on the right track," Adia said plainly.

* * *

End Bloopers Reel 1


End file.
